Asamashi Aljas
by YamiNita
Summary: Első GrimmIchi ficem Nos, a fici egy folyamatot mutat be, hogy miként változik meg Ichigo véleménye arról a szóban forgó espadaról és hogy tud vagy nem tud xD ellenállni Grimmjow sorozatosan aljas húzásainak. Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

**Asamashi**

Csepp. Csepp. Csepp…  
Hallatszottak távolról a hangok.  
Csepp. Csepp. Csepp…  
Újra és újra…  
Csepp. Csepp…  
Megállás nélkül…  
Csepp…  
Ez a monoton zaj éles késként hasított a sötét zugot uraló csendbe. Mintha egy hatalmas dob verné folyton ugyanazt a ritmust egy üres utca közepén.  
Csepp. Csepp. Csepp…  
_Megint…de hol lehetek?_  
Csepp…csepp…  
_Mi történt velem?_  
Csepp…  
Csepp…

Csepp.  
„Válaszoltak" a hangok…

Újra és újra…

*************  
**  
1. Nap**

Csak egy pillanatra nyitotta ki szemeit, de így is úgy érezte, széthasad a feje. Meleg folyadék csordult le a füle mögött és csöppent csupasz vállára.  
Zsibbadt végtagjai tehetetlen rongydarabokként hevertek a koszos padlón. Csak mikor engedett a bénulás kezeiben vette csak észre, hogy azok a háta mögött össze vannak bilincselve.  
Ismét kinyitotta csoki barna szemeit és zúgó fejjel nézett körül a helységen. A homály teljes tisztulásával pillantotta csak meg a rácsokat nem messze maga előtt.  
_Egy…cella? _Futott végig agyán a felismerés és a döbbenet. _De hogyan?_  
Emlékei zavarosak voltak. Csak arra tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy Karakura utcáin harcolt valakivel s a végső csapás előtt kapott egy hatalmas ütést a halántékára.  
Hogy nyomatékosítsa ezen emlékét, újabb meleg folyadékáradat csordult le nyakán.  
Felszisszent a fájdalomtól.  
Hirtelen tompa koppanásokat hallott a folyosó felől. Levegőt is elfelejtett venni a hirtelen jött döbbenettől, mikor meglátta fogva tartóját a rácsok másik oldalán.  
Az illető szinte teljesen sötétbe burkolózott *na de nem úgy, mint Nekozawa*, ám jellegzetes vonásai rögvest elárulták kilétét.  
- Szánalmasan, festesz…Shinigami. – hallatszott a szokásosan gúnyos s kárörvendő hang.  
Ichigonak egy pillanatra megfagyott a vér az ereiben, maga se értette mért. Egyszerre borzongás és félelem hulláma sodort végig a testén.  
Az alak pár pillanat múlva már felette tornyosult s halvány fény esett arcára. Azon a szokásosan eszelős vigyor terült szét.  
- Grimmjow… - nyögte a fiú. – Mégis… mi a francért kellett idehozni? – mordult rá dühösen s mégis enyhe pír lepte el koszos arcát.  
Az espada mintha ezt észrevette volna, mert hallatott egy rövidke nevetést.  
- Kíváncsi a Shinigami, hee~? – emelte rá kék szemeit Grimmjow. – Valójában annak a rohadéknak volt a parancsa…de én vállaltam el a felügyeletedet. – furcsa mosolyra húzta a száját.  
- Rohadt vicces… - morogta Ichigo és az egyik sarkot kezdte vizsgálni.  
Grimmjow leguggolt elé és ujjai közé szorította a shinigami állát s maga felé fordította. Ugyanazzal a furcsa mosollyal a száján suttogta.  
- Ha szabadulni akarsz…meg kell tenned pár dolgot. Ingyen nem adódik a szabadságod.  
Ichigo kérdőn fürkészte a szokatlan fényben táncoló tekinteteket és érthetetlen módon, vadul elpirult. Szíve csupasz mellkasa rabságában hevesen kezdett dobogni.  
_Ugye nem arra gondol? Ez képtelenség!_  
Hamar elhessegette a gondolatokat. _Ez nevetséges! Hisz ő egy férfi! Basszus, nagyobbat kaphattam a fejemre mint gondoltam…  
_- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte végül halkan.  
Hatalmas vigyorra húzódtak ajkai, közelebb hajolt s a fiú fülébe susogta.  
- Téged…Shinigami.  
Forró lehelete borzolta Ichigo bőrét és ettől a két szótól mindent elsöprő melegség lepte el testét.  
Veszett tiltakozásba kezdett volna, ám mielőtt száját elhagyták a durva szavak, Grimmjow egy határozott mozdulattal a hideg falhoz préselte és vadul megcsókolta.  
Ichigo tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett maga elé és egy nagy nyögés hagyta el a száját. Az espada erőszakosan szájába tolta a nyelvét és elvetemült táncra perdült a shinigamiéval. Ichigo minden erejét beleadva próbált ellenkezni…de a férfi erős volt, markai közt tartotta őt. Nem tehetett mást, minthogy hagyja magát.  
Gerince mentén kellemes bizsergés futott át, mikor Grimmjow közelebb mászott hozzá és enyhén érintette az ő felhevült testét.  
Nem értette ezt az érzést…még akarta…még…  
Ekkor az arrancar keze Ichigo válláról lefele kezdett csusszanni és mikor mellbimbóihoz ért, szokatlanul lágyan masszírozni kezdte azokat. Közben kiköltözött Ichigo szájából és fülét kezdte harapdálni, nyalogatni.  
A Shinigami felnyögött s bimbói egy pillanat alatt megkeményedtek. Pár izzadságcsepp folydogált le enyhén libabőrös bőrén. Grimmjow a fiú füléről a nyakára vándorolt és ott folytatta a lágy csókok ajándékozását. Ichigo mélyeket sóhajtott s csípője megemelkedett, egészen hozzádörgölőzve az espadaéhoz.  
Mikor ez megtörtént, az arrancar elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a fiú bizony olyan merev, mint egy kőkemény oszlop.  
Elhúzódott Ichigo nyakától s miközben még mindig bimbóit dörzsölte, nyálcseppeket ejtett kulcscsontja területére majd mohón nyalogatni kezdte.  
Ichigo hátravette a fejét és nyögött. Legnagyobb kínt az volt, hogy keze háta mögött a bilincs fogságába estek…ő meg egy espada fogságába.  
Grimmjow már a fiú izmoktól dagadó hasánál tartott, finoman beleharapott s utána kezével lejjebb húzva a shinigamit, újabb vad csókkal kezdte bombázni ajkait.  
Majd hirtelen abbahagyta.  
Elégedetten pillantott a hevesen ziháló és kipirult fiúra, kinek szemei veszettül csillogtak.  
Az arrancar elvigyorodott, felállt és elindult kifelé.  
Ichigo megrökönyödve nézett utána.  
- Most meg…hova mész? – nyögte rekedten.  
Grimmjow megtorpant és sejtelmes mosollyal a képén nézett vissza rá.  
- Ez még csak a kezdet, Shinigami. Nem mehet minden azonnal…hm, rohadt mohó vagy. Holnap is lesz nap. – majd megfordult és kiment.  
Léptei sokáig hallatszottak még a folyosó kőpadlóján.

*************

**2. Nap**

Ichigo egy szemernyit se aludt. Egész végig Grimmjow szavai jártak a fejében.  
_Holnap is lesz nap…_  
Minden egyes neszre felkapta a fejét és döbbenten vette észre, hogy minden alkalommal csalódott volt, mikor kiderült, hogy csak vaklárma a zaj.  
A tegnapon merengett egyfolytában. Amennyire ellenkezett az elején…a végén úgy élvezte. Többet akart ebből az érzésből. Azt akarta, hogy ő is tudjon valamit érte tenni…de így, bilinccsel a kezein, aligha lesz rá alkalma.  
Örökkévalóságnak tűnő ideig merengett és fülelt. Szíve vadállat módjára lüktetett türelmetlenül.  
Ekkor hallotta meg az ismerős koppanásokat. Gyomra összeszorult és szemeit várakozóan a rácsok felé fordította.  
A várt alak sziluettje bontakozott ki a homályban s kisvártatva ismét felett tornyosult. Merően nézett bele azokba a jeges szemekbe.  
- Nem tűnsz túl frissnek, Shinigami. – szólt végül Grimmjow. – Nem telt jól az éjszaka, hm? – a gúnyos hangnem ezúttal kacérosan csengett.  
Ichigo elmerült az espada tekintetében, nem szólt semmit. Ő pedig elégedetten vigyorogva lépett közelebb hozzá.  
- Ezek szerint elértem a kellő hatást. – megállt közvetlen előtte. – Lássuk, hogy reagálsz erre.  
A shinigami először kérdőn, majd tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett, mikor megpillantotta tőle 1-2cm-re Grimmjow meredező férfiasságát.  
Ichigo felpillantott az espadara ő komolyan nézett vissza rá.  
- Szopj. – mondta aztán parancsoló hangon.  
Ichigonak menten felpezsdült a vére s nem is habozva rávetette magát a forró húsra. Tövig bekapta és intenzíven szívni kezdte.  
Grimmjow elégedetten felsóhajtott és lehunyt szemekkel élveztem, ahogy a shinigami heves fejmozgásba kezd. Nyelvével körbe-körbe nyalogatta a makkot, masszírozta szájával a lüktető büszkeséget. Az espada ezen kényeztető tevékenység eredménye végett hangosan felnyögött és pár fehér cseppet hullajtott Ichigo nyelvére, ki úgy nyelte, mintha az élete múlna rajta.  
Grimmjow hevesen zihált és jobb kezével durván beletúrt Ichigo narancssárga hajába s közelebb húzta, ami által hímvesszeje mélyebb utakon folytatta útját.  
Ichigot kínozták a ráerőszakolt bilincsek, próbálta őket szétfeszegetni. Az espada észrevette szenvedését. Megállította a fiút s előhalászta a béklyó kulcsát.  
- Nem bírsz magaddal, mi? – zihált vigyorogva Grimmjow s teljesítette a shinigami kívánságát; megszabadította a fémkötelektől.  
Ichigo, amint tudta mozgatni kezeit, felpattant és szabályosan a falhoz passzírozta fogva tartóját és mohón ajkaira vetette magát. Csókolta, ahogy tudta, hisz eszét vesztette a szenvedélytől. Nyelveik teljes összhangban mozogtak.  
Most Ichigon volt a sor; elkezdte lefele hámozni az espadaról azt a zavaró felsőt s közben a kulcscsontját nyalogatta, puszilgatta. Végül sikerült a ruhaneműt eltávolítani és a földre ejteni.  
Végigsimított a jól kidolgozott felsőtesten s ajkai lágyan érintették az espada felhevült bőrét.  
- Ne szarozz…Ichigo… - motyogta Grimmjow.  
Értette a célzást. Ezúttal kezébe vette a férfi jól megmerevedett büszkeségét és hevesen húzogatni kezdte rajta a bőrt s ajkaival masszírozta a heréit. Hosszában, széltében…mindenhogy végignyalt rajta és kezeivel segített beledörzsölni a nyálcseppeket. Az arrancar nagyokat és hangosakat nyögött s erősen megmarkolta Ichigo hajkoronáját. Még mielőtt elérte volna orgazmusát, durván szemmagasságba húzta a fiút a hajánál és ismét megcsókolta.  
Közben felkapta erős karjaiba és végigterítette a földön. Miközben ajkaik egymáshoz tapadtak, Grimmjow kezei Ichigo alsója környékén vándoroltak s kis idő múlva előszedte a shinigami merev faszát.  
A fiú belenyögött a csókba és elszakadt az espadatól. Nyál csorgott le álla mentén amit Grimmjow érzékien lenyalt. Eközben keze már a dörzsölési módszert alkalmazta Ichigo fegyverén s lágyan az övéhez érintette, immáron egyszerre masszírozva mindkét büszkeséget.  
A shinigami felkiáltott az élvezettől és szorosan magához ölelte Grimmjowt.  
- Grimmjow…ezért…megöllek… - nyögte elhaló hangon.  
Az arrancar erre elvigyorodott és beleharapott Ichigo ajkaiba.  
Közeledett a végső elszámolás; az orgazmus heves előhullámai sodródtak szét mindkettejük testén. Végül Ichigo volt az, ki egy hatalmas nyögés következményeképp ajándékával beborította az espada bőrét, de pár pillanat múlva Grimmjow is követte őt.  
Mindketten ragacsosan és nedvesen meredtek egymásra. Az espada olyat látott Ichigo szemében, amit még soha. Mosolyra húzta a száját.  
- Ezek szerint élvezted, hee~?  
A fiú is elmosolyodott.  
- Lehidalok a jól kifejlett megfigyelőképességedtől, Grimmjow.  
- Ha láttad volna magadat kívülről…  
- Hát ha úgy néztem ki, mint te, akkor el tudom képzelni.  
- Tch, fog be. – vigyorgott Grimmjow, majd felállt.  
Felkapta a földről felsőjét s kilépett a cellából. Még egyszer rápillantott a még mindig földön fekvő shinigamira, majd mosollyal a száján ott hagyta.

**************

**3. Nap**

Ichigo ezúttal a rács közvetlen közelében várta őt. Biztos volt benne, hogy ma is eljön. Szívében azonban ott volt valamiért a kétely…  
_Mi van, ha csak szórakozik velem?Lehet, hogy nem is fog kiengedni innen.  
_Az igazat megvallva…már nem is volt benne olyan biztos, hogy el akarja hagyni a Hueco Mundot. Nem volt benne már a harcolni akarás ellene, nem akart még távolabb kerülni tőle.  
Nem érette magát. De akkor mi lesz a többiekkel? A családja, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida…a Soul Soceity…mindenki…  
Ráadásul azt is furcsálta, hogy ezen a 2 napon semelyik ellenség nem akarta se kifaggatni, se semmi. Grimmjowon kívül még csak fel se kereste egyik se. Kezdte azt gyanítani, hogy Aizenék nem is tudnak az itt létéről. De az hogy lehet? Érezniük kellene a reiatsuját!  
Csak akkor ocsúdott fel a merengésből, mikor már Grimmjow a cellában mellette állt.  
- Mi ez a komor pofa? – kérdezte szemöldökét kérdőn felhúzva.  
Ichigo megzavarodva nézett fel az espadara. Hallgatott.  
A férfi becsukta maga mögött a rácsos ajtót s közelebb lépett Ichigohoz.  
- Na, ki vele.  
- Semmi…  
Grimmjow vágott egy fintort, majd megragadta a shinigami vállát és felállította őt.  
- Rohadt szarul tudsz hazudni. – sziszegte az espada.  
Ichigo egy ideig állta tekintetét, majd mikor úgy érezte, a jeges szemek végképp megfagyasztották, kinyögte.  
- Grimmjow…tudják egyáltalán Aizenék, hogy itt vagyok? Úgy értem…nem csak a te akaratod szerint vagyok itt, ugye?  
Az espada nem szólt semmit, csak enyhített a szorításon.  
- Tch, nem lehet téged átbaszni, mi? – hallatott egy halk nevetést végül.  
Ichigo homlokát ráncolta s úgy sziszegte.  
- Te…aljas…  
Grimmjow veszettül felröhögött.  
- Rohadtul igaz! De most gondolj bele…akkor nem tarthatnánk itt. – s ajkait tapasztotta Ichigoéra.  
Ő pedig egy határozott mozdulattal ellökte magától és dühösen meredt rá.  
- Ichigo, így nem fogsz tudni visszatérni az emberi világba… - mondta unott pofával Grimmjow és a fiú állát a tenyerében tartotta.  
- Rohadék…hát nem veszed észre, hogy ha akartam volna, már rég visszamentem volna?! – kiáltott rá Ichigo, majd egy hatalmas lendülettel elkapta az espada ajkait, ki ettől a hirtelen mozdulattól megtántorodott s hanyatt esett.  
Hevesen csókolta, miközben szabályosan letépte róla a ruhákat.  
Tudta, hogy ez így nem lesz helyes, de nem tudott parancsolni az érzéseinek. Vágyott arra a szenvedélyre, amit csak Grimmjow tudott megadni neki. S még így se teljesedhettek ki igazán.  
Az espada eközben leszedte a fiúról az egyetlen ruhadarabját, azt a fekete shinigami alsóját.  
Mikor már mindketten csupaszok voltak, Grimmjow átfordult Ichigon, így ő került újra felülre, rögvest megrohamozva ajkaival a fiú mellbimbóit, a shinigami pedig az espada fülét majszolva közben megragadta férfiasságát.  
Grimmjow nyalta Ichigo testét, ahol csak tudta, teljesen beborítva bőre minden négyzetcentiméterét.  
Végül aztán két ujjával a fiúba hatolt, előkészítve őt a nemsokára esedékes behatolásra. A shinigami felnyögött és testét homorította az odalent folyamatban lévő tevékenység hatására. Minden porcikája lángolt, bizsergett ahogy Grimmjow ujja a prosztatát kezdte ingerelni. Mélyeket sóhajtott, patakokban folyt róla a veríték. Úgy érezte, ott helyben el tudna élvezni. Az espada persze nem hagyta, hogy ez ilyen módon történjen meg, így miután meggyőződött arról, hogy a fiú teljesen tág, nagy lendülettel irányította bele saját merev hímvesszejét.  
Ichigo felkiáltott, ahogy az éles fájdalom belehasított. Ám Grimmjowt ezt hidegen hagyta és szaporán mozogni kezdett a shinigamiban. A fiú fájdalmát egy új, megrészegítő gyönyör váltotta fel. Átkarolta az espadat a hátánál s feljebb húzta magát, csípőjét dörzsölve Grimmjowéhoz. Ő is hevesen zihált, közben Ichigo lüktető faszát masszírozta, fokozva az élvezetet.  
Érezték, hogy közel a vég…közel vannak ahhoz, hogy mindketten elveszítsék az önkontrollt. Az arrancart megbabonázta a mindenét körülvevő forróság és a vágy, hogy Ichigoba pumpálhassa az Istenek nektárját.  
Nem kellett egyikőjüknek se sokáig várnia. Egyszerre nyögtek fel, mikor elérkeztek a csúcsra. A shinigami spermája Grimmjowt a mellkasától egészen az alhasáig beborította, ő pedig ahogy akarta, a fiúban élvezett el.  
Az espada fáradtan vigyorgott az alatta hevesen ziháló fiatal fiúra. Ő visszaküldte a vigyort s kezével végigsimított a férfi bal orcáján.  
- Te…tudsz…valamit. – nyögte halkan.  
Grimmjow nevetett.  
- Mit _nem_ tudok?  
- Befogni a szádat…  
- Akkor ebben hasonlítunk. – vigyorgott megint az espada, majd kiszedte fegyverét Ichigo hátsójából s felállt. A shinigami felült és előkotorta nadrágját.  
Grimmjow is előhalászta ruhadarabjait, majd magára öltötte azokat. Mikor mindketten végeztek, az espada ezúttal komoran pillantott a narancssárga shinigamira, majd így szólt:  
- Most pedig…hazamehetsz, Shinigami.  
Ichigo szíve egy pillanatra megállt. _Mégis betartja az ígéretét…  
_Még mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, az arrancar megfordult és kiviharzott a cellából. Ichigo dühösen utána futott s mikor utolérte , megragadta a vállánál és maga felé fordította.  
- Hát ennyi?! Ennyire kellettem, te rohadék?! – kiabált magából kikelve.  
- Megmondtam; ha valamit megteszel nekem, elengedlek. Megtetted. Mit akarsz még? – nézett rá szokatlanul nyugodtan Grimmjow.  
- Csak nem értem…ezek után…hogy vagy képes elengedni?!  
Az arrancar szemei tágra nyíltak. Úgy tűnt, mintha Ichigo könnyekkel küszködne. Az az erős és bátor fiú most annyira elesettnek és sebzettnek tűnt, mint egy átlagos ember.  
Elfordította a fejét s lehámozta Ichigo remegő kezét a válláról.  
- Neked az emberek világában a helyed. Ha tetszik, ha nem…itt nem maradhatsz.  
- Akkor mire volt jó ez az egész? – suttogta a fiú.  
- Gondolkozz, ember! – ripakodott rá magából kikelve Grimmjow. – Most pedig húzd el innen a beledet, vagy kitaposom, arra mérget vehetsz!  
Ichigo megrökönyödve állt ott, lábai földbe gyökereztek…ám pár pillanat múlva már futott is a sötét folyosó vége felé.  
- Grimmjow…te aljas… - sziszegte a fogai közt s pár könnycsepp hagyta el szemeit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asamashi**

Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
Minden életben vannak kérdések.  
Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
Egyszerű s komoly kérdések.  
Csepp...  
Lehet, hogy erről szól az egész életünk... hogy mindegyikre kielégítő választ kapjunk.

Csepp.

Csepp...  
De...

...mi van ha arra a kérdésre...  
Csepp...csepp...  
...amelynek válasza meghatározná életünk folyamának további sodrását...  
Csepp...  
...nem kapunk semmi jelet?

..._semmit..._bármennyire is akarjuk...  
Csepp...csepp.  
Mert az a személy, ki enyhíthetné a szorongást a szívünkben...  
Csepp...

...álnok...  
Csepp...csepp. Csepp...  
...**aljas** álarc mögé bújik...  
Csepp.

S ezáltal ne csodálkozzunk...  
Csepp. Csepp...  
...hogy szívünk megkeményedik...  
Csepp.  
Csepp...

...s e hatásra...  
Csepp...  
Csepp

...néhány könnycsepp is lehull.

Csepp.

Csepp...

Újra... és újra.

********************

**3. Nappal később**

Fehér bárányfelhők tarkították az ég kék boltozatát. Karakura utcáit szokásosan emberek tucatjai lepték el. Mindenki igyekezett a maga dolgára...

Ichigo, ezúttal egyedül szelte a keskeny betonösvényeket s elmerülve saját gondolataiban lépkedett hazafelé. Ugyanis Rukiának vissza kellett térnie Soul Soceitybe pár dolgot elintézni, barátaival pedig közölte, most egyedül szeretne lenni egy kicsit. Szerencsétlenek nem tudták hova tenni a shinigami helyettes viselkedését az elmúlt napokban, így inkább hagyták; azt csinál, amire neki szüksége van. De nem is sejtették, Ichigo vajon mire vágyik igazán...

Már 3 napja, hogy Grimmjow visszaengedte őt az Élők Világába. Örülnie kéne, hogy megtartotta ígéretét... mégis... cáfolta döntésének helyességét. Bár való igaz, hogy a Hueco Mundoban nem maradhatott volna. De újra és újra felmerült benne a kérdés... akkor miért? Ennyire aljas lenne? Kihasználta ezt a nyitott alkalmat, hogy végrevihesse rajta akaratát....  
És az a szemét elért valamit... valamit, amit Ichigo nem tudott, de valójában nem is akart megérteni. Túl zavaros lett volna megérteni...  
Ezen gondolatokkal lépett be kétemeletes házuk ajtaján. Levetette cipőjét s máris megindult fel a szobájába.

A ház kísértetiesen csendes volt. Apja és 2 húga elutazott erre a hétvégére, egyedül hagyva így a fiatal fiút.

Benyitott a kis, szerényen berendezett szobába és fáradtan bevetette magát az ágyba s komoran fürkészni kezdte a fehér plafont.

Fogalma sem volt arról, mennyi ideig töltötte az időt ezzel a tevékenységgel... de hirtelen azt vette, vagy nem vette észre, hogy elnyomta az álom.

Odakint már sötétedett s a fehér bárányfelhőket felváltották a szürke esőfelhők. Ahogy a nap utolsó sugarai lebuktak a látóhatáron, vörös utószínt hagyva maga után, azon nyomban eleredt az eső.

Először halkan, majd egyre hangosabban verték az esőcseppek Ichigo szobájának ablakát

A fiú, mit sem törődve a kint tomboló viharral, mélyen aludt tovább... álmatlanul.  
Így telt az idő. Bár olyan, mintha a Kurosaki rezidencián megállt volna az. A felhők itt-ott oszladozni kezdtek és néha feltűnt a Hold sarló alakjának egy-egy részlete, adva enyhe világosságot az éjszakai vándoroknak.

Éjfélt ütött az óra, mikor ugyanis árnyék vetült a shinigami ágyára.

Az alak, kitől az árnyék származott, kis ideig csak fürkészte a szobában uralkodó félhomályt. Mikor megpillantotta azt a dolgot, amiért jött, profi betörőket megszégyenítő módon tárta fel az ablakot s könnyed mozdulattal a kis helyiségbe ugrott.

Rápillantott a békésen szunyókáló ifjúra és ajkait ismerős vigyorra húzta. Közelebb lépett a shinigami ágyához, szemügyre véve a fiú békésen alvó, mégis meggyötört arcát.  
Nem habozott tovább, pár pillanat múlva már Ichigo teste felett térdelt, maga alá utasítva a fiút. Ő ebből semmit nem érzékelt, aludt tovább mélyeket szusszantva.

Az idegen a fiú füléhez hajolt és halkan susogta.  
- Yo... shinigami. - majd érzékien megnyalta az említett testrészt.

Elhúzódott Ichigo fejétől s elkezdte szájával lebontani a fiú testéről az inget. Szabályosan letépte a gombokat s így kisvártatva felbukkant a fiú csupasz felsőteste.

Ahogy múltkor is, most is megrohamozta az eddig csak ő általa érintett bimbókhoz és finoman beléjük harapott.

Ichigo torkát egy apró nyögés hagyta el s fejét átfordította a másik oldalra. Az alak szenvedélyesen ingerelte nyelvével a mellbimbókat, közben kezével végigsimított a lágy bőrrétegen.

Ajkaival lassan lefelé haladt és mikor elért a nadrággal zárt területhez, jobb kezét Ichigo derék és paplan közötti részhez csúsztatta, majd körmeivel megemelte a fiú alsó testét s a shinigami alhasába harapott.  
A fiú ezúttal egy hangosabb nyögést hallatott s ez fokozódni látszódott, mikor Grimmjow ezt megismételte, viszont egy arasszal lejjebb. Ügyes mozdulattal kigombolta a srác szürke nadrágját és előszedte az ingerekkel bombázott férfiasságot. Ismét harapott, ám most a hímvessző és ágyék által bezárt területet, melyre egy hatalmas sóhaj volt a válasz.

Ichigo bal karja feljebb húzódott és erősen a lepedőbe markolt. Hátát homorította, ahogy az espada nyelvcsúcsával végigszánkázott a merevedő büszkeségen.  
- Grimm...jow... - motyogta a shinigami öntudatlanul s újra felnyögött, ahogy az arrancar egy pillanatra bekapta és megszívta immáron teljesen merev faszát.  
- Talán fel kéne kelni, Ichigo. - mondta vigyorogva a férfi és ismét bekapta a meleg húst.

A fiú felkiáltott és szemei felpattantak. Zavartan, zihálva nézett körül a szobában s mikor meglátta az odalenn csüngő kék hajú egyént, eltátotta a száját.

- Grimmjow...?! - nyögte teljesen ledöbbenve. - Te meg hogy a francba kerültél ide?  
Az espada unott fejjel az ablak felé bökött.  
- Az ablakon át, hát honnan máshonnan...Ichigo? - sejtelmesen elvigyorodott. _Már megint ez a vigyor!_

- Hogy jut eszedbe, hogy csak úgy bepofátlankodsz és megbassz, miközben én alszom, he? Te szemét, a törvény bünteti az alvó emberekkel való közösülést! - kiáltott rá Ichigo s közben vadul elvörösödött.  
Grimmjow erre felült és ugyanazzal az unott arckifejezéssel válaszolt.  
- Először is; ezt a törvényes bizbaszt összekevered a nekrofizmussal. Majd ha már halott vagy és akkor támadna kedvem veled szórakozni...francba is, teszek rá! Másodszor; még nem basztalak meg..._még_.

Ichigo még jobban elvörösödött, ezúttal nem csak a zavartól, hanem a dühtől is.  
- Fogd be a pofád! Mindezek után, ami történt képes vagy idejönni és ezt tenni velem?!  
- De még mennyire! - Grimmjow vadul felröhögött. - Ne akard nekem bemesélni, hogy egyáltalán nem hiányoztam neked az elmúlt három napban...Shinigami!

- Pedig ez a helyzet, Arrancar! - vetette oda gúnyosan a narancs s ő is felült, igyekezve elrejteni a még mindig kiágaskodó fegyverét.  
- Tch...mondtam már, hogy rohadt szarul tudsz hazudni?  
- Ki kérdezte a véleményedet? - sziszegte Ichigo még mindig vörösen.

Grimmjow képéről lehervadt a vigyor és ezúttal komoran nézett az előtte ülő fiúra. Ichigo észre is vette a hirtelen hangulatváltást, mert egy pillanat alatt elszállt minden mérge.  
- Tehát nem gondolkoztál a múltban történt szituáción, he? - szólt végül az espada.  
- Mért kellett volna rajta gondolkoznom? Csak arra kellettem neked. Még egyszer nem esek bele ugyanabba a cseszett hibába. - válaszolta Ichigo, bár szavainak durvaságát meghazudtolta a nyugodt, már-már sajnálkozó hangnem.  
- Mégsem volt elég agyad ahhoz, hogy végiggondolt... - rázta meg a fejét csalódottan Grimmjow, majd élesen a shinigamira pillantott. - És _tudom_, hogy te is ezt akartad. Máskülönben, ahogy te mondtad anno, még mielőtt megtörtént volna, leléptél volna.

Ichigo hallgatott. Az a jeges szempár megint ugyanabban a fényben táncolt, mint mikor Hueco Mundoban voltak. Szívének nem tudott hazudni... és Grimmjownak sem.

- Oké...talán...én is akartam valamit... - motyogta végül.  
- Talán? - vigyorodott el újra az espada.  
- Muszáj megint ezt csinálnod, mi?

- Anélkül nem lenne igazán érdekes.  
Ichigo elmosolyodott. Lemondóan megrázta a fejét, majd közelebb húzódott Grimmjowhoz s megcsókolta. A férfit nem érte váratlanul a tett, szenvedélyesen visszacsókolt és az ölére húzta a fiút. Igazi, vad nyelves csókot váltottak, amitől Ichigonak folyton pezsgett a vére.

Az espada, ne vacakolt; rögvest leszedte a shinigamiről az inget s mikor az a földön landolt, vadul Ichigo kulcscsontjába harapott és erőteljesen szívni kezdte. A fiú felkiáltott s mellbimbói egy pillanat alatt megkeményedtek.  
Miközben Grimmjow szájával kényeztette Ichigo mellkesát, erős karjaival megemelte a fiút és egy ügyes mozzanattal leszedte róla a zavaró alsót. Ám a shinigami kezei se tétlenkedtek; türelmüket vesztve és szenvedélytől vezérelve szabadították meg az espadat arrancar felsőjétől.

Megfosztva minden egyes zavaró tényezőtől, éhséggel mindkettejük szemében tértek rá a komolyabb részekre. Grimmjow érzékien végignyalta Ichigot a nyakánál és jobb keze durván a fiú hátsó fele környékét kezdte basztatni. Néhány ujjával bele-bele hatolt a shinigami nyílásába, ingerelve az ott lévő igen érzékeny pontot. Ichigo a hirtelen jött élvezettől végigkarmolta Grimmjow vállát, de az nem törődött vele, csak folytatta odalent a dolgát.  
A shinigami eszét vesztve a gyönyörtől ragadta meg az espada méretes faszát és olyan nagy sebességgel kezdte masszírozni, húzogatni rajta a bőrt, hogy Grimmjow hatalmasat nyögött.  
- Basszus, Ichigo! - sziszegte a fiú fülébe s újabb ujjat juttatott Ichigo seggébe.  
- Ngh...Grimm...jow...kérlek... - nyögte Ichigo karmait mélyesztve kényeztetője bőrébe.  
- Hm...? - nézett bele a csoki barna szempárba az epada.  
A fiú hevesen zihált, majd az új löket hatására lehunyta a szemeit és felnyögött.  
- Ichigo? Nem vágom... - vigyorodott el Grimmjow és újabb hullámot sodortatott végig a fiú testén.  
- Azt...akarom...hogy... - zihálta Ichigo de itt elharapta a mondatot.  
- Ichi. Így nem fogom érteni, ha nem mondod. - húzódott még nagyobb vigyorra az espada szája. - Mondd csak ki, hogy "_bassz_".

S Grimmjow nagyot csippentett Ichigo prosztatájába, mire a teste megugrott és szorosan átölelte az arrancart.

- Grimmjow..._bassz_...mindegy hogy...csak..._bassz_... - motyogta Ichigo.  
Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Az espda azon nyomban kiszedte a shinigamiból ujjait, hanyatt döntötte széttárta lábait s nem szarozva az idővel, hatalmas lendülettel Ichigoba hatolt.  
A fiú felkiáltott a gyönyörtől és pár nyálcsepp hagyta el a száját. Szorosabban ölelte magához Grimmjowt, aki már heves csipőmozgások közepette mozgott benne, nagy löketeket adományozva a shinigami testének.  
Ez más volt mint a múltkori... sokkal közvetlenebb... sokkal áthatóbb... olyan igazi...  
Ichigo szívét mérhetetlen boldogság töltötte el. Grimmjow mintha ezt megérezte volna, mert hirtelen az ő testén is az a mérhetetlen szenvedély és gyönyör hullámzott át, amitől hangosan és férfiasan felnyögött.

A tetőpont közeledtével gyorsabbra vette a ritmust, körmeit mélyesztette Ichigo hátába s végigkaristolt rajta, hosszú vércsíkot hagyva maga után.  
Ekkor jött el a pillanat; az orgia előzményei ostorozták felhevült testüket, s lassan megadásra kényszerítette őket. Újra Ichigo volt az, aki először jutott el a csúcsra és hatalmasat nyögve, bő fehér spermája gejzírként lövellt ki élvezettől megkínzott hímvesszejéből. Arca is kapott belőle egy keveset, s Grimmjow azon cseppeket forró nyelvével eltávolította s mohón lenyelte.  
Ahogy ez megtörtént, ő is követte partnerét és Ichigo máris érezhette, ahogy az espada nektárja végigfolyik a testén. Grimmjow nagyot sóhajtott, majd a shinigami mellé borult.  
Mindketten ziháltak, verejtékeztek. Ichigo remegő kézzel beletúrt a mellette heverő kék hajkoronába és lehunyta szemeit.  
- Mondd... hogy voltál képes megint rávenni erre? - motyogta nyomott hangon.  
- Nem kellett sokat győzködni. - morogta Grimmjow álmatagon.  
- Persze... - mosolyodott el a shinigami.  
Az espada felemelte a fejét és tekintetét ágyazta Ichigoéba.  
- Nem bánod már, hogy felzavartalak az éjjel, he? - vigyorodott el gonoszan.  
Ichigo zavartan kezdte fürkészni az ablakpárkányt.  
- Erm... legközelebb azért ne az éjszaka közepén jelenj meg, ha lehet. Rohadt jó álmom volt...  
- Inkább folytattad volna azt a gedva álmot, minthogy egy ilyen élményben részesülj? - emelt fel egy szemöldököt.  
- Már megint az a rohadt magas egód...  
Grimmjow továbbra is kitartóan vigyorgott, majd felállt és a ruhát kezdte összeszedni.  
Ichigo zavartan meredt rá. Mikor rátört a balsejtelem a szándékával kapcsolatban, elöntötte a méreg.  
- Te... ugye nem akarsz most itt hagyni?!  
Az espada csak nevetett s fokozott tempóban öltötte fel magára a ruháit. Ichigo is kiugrott az ágyból és fenyegetően az arrancar felé tornyosult.  
- Válaszolj, te szemét!  
Grimmjow csak vigyorogva felállt s pár ügyes lépéssel máris az ablakban termett.  
- Hé!!! - hallotta maga mögött a dühös kiáltást, majd egy tompa puffanást.  
Visszapillantott és látta, hogy Ichigo meztelen teste a földön, mellette pedig a Shinigami állt, szokásos fekete ruhájában és hatalmas Zanpaktoujával a hátán.  
Grimmjow felröhögött és leugrott a párkányról.  
- Elég dühös vagy már a harchoz, Shinigami? - nevetett, ahogy az égről figyelte a kifele igyekvő Ichigot.  
Az pár méterre alatta megállt és szemöldökét ráncolva nézett fel az espadara.  
- Csak nem... végig ez volt a terved?! Hogy harcolhass velem!? - ordította magából kikelve.  
Grimmjow csak nevetett és megdöbbentő gyorsasággal a házak tetején kezdett szökdécselni.  
- Ha utolérsz, talán elmondom, Shinigami! - hallatszott a távolból a gúnyos hang.  
- Grimmjow! Ezért kíméletlenül ki foglak nyírni, hallod?! KIBASZOTTUL HALOTT VAGY! - vetette magát utána kivont Zanpaktoujával a Shinigami s követte az espada nevetésének hangját.  
Ami még sokáig visszhangzott az éjszaka sötétjében.  
S a Hold vakító fényében.


	3. Chapter 3

Asamashi

Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
Megtörtént vagy csak illúzió volt?  
Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
És ha megtörént...  
Csepp... Csepp.  
...miért?

Csepp...  
Soha nem gondolná az ember...  
Csepp... Csepp.  
...hogy élete...  
Csepp.  
...ilyen irányban folytatja tovább útját...  
Csepp... Csepp. Csepp.  
...és maga se tudja...  
Csepp.  
...ő maga mit akar igazán.

Csepp. Csepp... Csepp.  
Ellenkezni vagy beletörődni?  
Csepp. Csepp...  
Melyik döntés lenne a helyes...  
Csepp...  
...és kevésbé aljas dolog?

Csepp... Csepp.  
A hangok majd megmondják.  
Csepp.  
Talán...

Csepp. Csepp...  
Újra és újra....

*****************************

Ichigo nehezen emelte fel kifáradt pilláit s ahogy ez megtörtént, a nap vakító sugarait üdvözölhette... bár kevés lelkesedéssel.  
Fáradt volt... rohadt fáradt. Az elmúlt éjszaka nem tartogatott számára nyugalmat egy percre sem. Először az az állat tör be hozzá és aljas módon megkapta a testét... aztán még harcolni is?! Remek...  
Lomha mozdulattal ült fel ágyában, ám ez elég nagy fájdalommal járt. Hátsófele rettenetesen sajgott, mivelhogy kedvenc espadank, nem kímélve a másik felet teljesítette rajta akaratát...megint. Az este már másodszorra...  
"Francba!" szitkozódott magában, mikor végre sikerült két lábra állnia, de a nyilalló érzés még mindig nem szűnt. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd kibotorkált a fürdőszobába.  
Szombat volt, vagyis ma még iskola nap. Hogy fog egyáltalán ébren maradni odabent? Az a szemét legalább a szombat estét választotta volna zaklatásra.  
Bő hideg vízzel mosta meg arcát, hogy egy kis frissességet nyerjen, de a táskák a szeme alatt és a kissé nyúzott pofa eléggé elárulta ramaty állapotát. Újabb sóhajjal indult vissza a szobájába és amennyire ment, fokozott tempóval öltötte magára iskolai egyenruháját.  
Leszáguldott a lépcsőn s óvatosan körülnézett. Ekkor esett le neki, hogy csak egyedül volt otthon... talán kezd kicsit üldözési mániája lenni, hála édes drága apukájának.  
Vagy lehet, hogy nem is az apjától tartott... hanem még rosszabbtól!  
"Jó ég, mit tesz velem az az idióta?" gondolta, miközben vette fel a cipőjét és lépett ki a ház ajtaján. Reggelizni se reggelizett... valamiért nem volt étvágya.  
De már napok óta. Mióta Hueco Mundoból visszajött...  
Késésben volt, de őt ezt cseppet sem érdekelte. Gondolataiba merülve lépkedett a járdán, kizárva tudatából minden zavaró tényezőt.  
Elméje tele volt kérdőjelekkel. Megválaszolatlan kérdésekkel... és dühvel. Eszébe jutott az elmúlt éjjel s egy pillanatra ökölbe szorult a keze. Az még hagyján, hogy egyszer megkapta... de még azután is. Csak azért csinálta, hogy harcoljon vele. Azt is megkapta. Rohadt életbe, hisz az a szemét mindig megkapja azt, amit akar! Bármennyire is ellenzi ezt Ichigo, bármennyire is próbál ellenállást tanúsítani.  
Ahogy az együttlét után üldözte őt Karakura sötét utcáin, semmi értelmes gondolata nem maradt. Egyszerűen csak vágyott a közelségére. Még ha ezt ilyen módon is kaphatja meg. Vágyott a törődésére. Arra a mocskos húzásokkal és provokálásokkal teli törődésére. Ami miatt leginkább kinyírná, de még sincs hozzá mersze... se szíve.  
Mazoista módon élvezte a vele való játékot. Hogy csak játékszerként tekintik, de így is olyan élményben részesül, amiből sohasem elég.  
Mikor utolérte az arrancart, az azzal a furcsa vigyorával várta őt a város egyik elhagyatott részénél. Ichigon balsejtelem hullámzott végig, de nem foglakozott vele. Nem is sejtette, hogy ezzel belesétál a nagymacska csapdájába és ő megint fogságba ejti, nem ereszti.  
Ahogy Zanpaktoujával rátámadt Grimmjowra, máris érezte, hogy ebből nem származik semmi jó. De azért harcolt. Különös. Ezzel a szeméttel még a harc is élvezetes. S talán Grimmjow is így volt ezzel.  
Az espada könnyedén hárította a Zangetsu támadását a maga kardjával s hasítva a levegőt támadott vissza. Ichigo nehezen, de kivédte. Valahogy nem tudott teljesen a harcra koncentrálni. Agyát elhomályosította dühe és csalódottsága. Az arrancar észrevette a fiú bizonytalanságát és egy adag gúnyos szóhalmazzal késztette a shinigamit, hogy vegye komolyan a dolgot.  
Megint csak provokálta. Más ellenség provokációjára fel se figyel, meg se hallja... de valamiért, amikor Grimmjow teszi ezt vele, simán bedől neki és elfelejt józan paraszti ésszel gondolkodni. Lehet, nem is akar?  
Meg volt zavarodva. Nem értette érzéseit. Nem értette, hogy hogy lehet dühös is és boldog egyszerre. Totális ellentmondás! De még is így volt...  
A csata elég hosszúra nyúlt s ahogy Grimmjow akarta, Ichigo is rákapcsolt s ekkor már teljes erőből harcolt. Már odáig fajult a dolog, hogy használnia kell Vaizard erejét. De odáig nem mentek el.  
Az espada harsányan felröhögött s letámadta Ichigot... de nem a Panterával. Mikor ő már arcához emelte kezét, hogy előhívja a benne rejlő Hollow erejét, Grimmjow megragadta nyakánál fekete ruháját s hozzápréselte a hideg falhoz. Ichigo tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt rá és ijedten vette észre, hogy az arrancar szemében újra megjelent az a különös fény. Csak nem...?  
Nem maradt ideje sokáig gondolkodni. Grimmjow nem habozva, éhségtől vezérelve bombázta a shinigamit egyre vadabb csókjaival.

Ichigo nem értette a dolgot. Nem volt elég neki az éjjel?! Szerencsétlen fiú már dög fáradt volt a szex és a harc miatt is, ez az őrült meg még egy menetet akar?!

Rendben. Tőle aztán... neki már úgyis mindegy volt. Nem volt ereje ellenállni, csak hagyta, hogy Grimmjow újra megkaphassa amit akar.  
Az espada finomkodás és előkészítés nélkül (bár nem is olyan rég már az is meg volt) tépte le a fiúról shinigami ruháját, erős kezeivel felkapta a srácot lábainál s szétnyitotta őket, hogy jobban hozzáférhessen bejáratához. Erősebben szorította Ichigot a falhoz és miközben még mindig harapta ajkait, megszabadította saját magát hakamájától és rögvest a fiúba hatolt. Ichigo fájdalmasan felkiáltott, hisz túl hirtelen jött a dolog és karmait mélyesztette Grimmjow vállaiba, amitől vére is lecsordult. Ám őt ezt nem érdekelte. Hevesen mozogni kezdett a fiúban, mindenfajta finomkodás nélkül. A shinigami meg kiabált, ordított a fájdalomtól... de ezeken az érzéseken túl is élvezte. Még keményebben. Még mélyebben.  
S ő is megkapta. A durva mozzanatokat és az élvezetet is egyben. Grimmjow Ichigo csípőjébe mart élvezetében s pár pillanat múlva nem csak az espada, hanem a shinigami vére is hullott. A fiú reményét vesztve ölelte magához az arrancart és tovább kiáltozott.  
Így élveztek el. Egy sötét utcában, fájdalmak közepette... és mégis boldogan.  
Ichigo hevesen megrázta a fejét, ahogy ezek az emlékek végighaladtak az agyán, újra és újra. Arca vörös volt és mind két karja remegett.  
Igyekezett nem gondolni erre és gyorsított tempóval lépett be az iskola kapuján.  
Mikor az osztályába ért, már a tanár nagyban magyarázott a többieknek. Ichigo nem törődve a szemrehányásokkal a késés miatt foglalta el a helyét. Körülnézett és döbbenten vette észre, hogy se Orihime, se Chad és se Ishida nem jött ma iskolába.  
"Lemaradtam valamiről?" kérdezte magában, ahogy barátai árválkodó padjait fürkészte. Ám a tanárnő, egy újabb adag szidással késztette őt az órára való figyelésre. De Ichigo nem tudott koncentrálni. Rosszat sejtett...  
Iszonyat lassan telt a nap. A fáradtság meg folyton le akarta őt dönteni a lábáról. Nem sok hiányzott, hogy elaludjon az órákon. Szünetekben persze Keigo rögtön letámadta a szokásos hülyeségeivel s Ichigo csak egy gyilkos pillantással jelezte, hogy húzzon el a büdös picsába. Nem kellett kétszer megismételnie a mozzanatot, Keigo úgy berezelt, hogy egész nap kerülte is a shinigamit.  
Újabb óra... újabb küzdelem az álmosság ellen. Úgy óra felénél viszont történt is valami...  
Ismerős zaj hallatszott Ichigo háta mögül. Olyan annyira ismerős, hogy kirázta tőle a hideg. Nem mert hátra pillantani. Tartott attól, hogy sejtései helyénvalóak és őt fogja látni szélesen vigyorogva. De mi a szart keresne ez itt?! Az iskolában!  
Nem kellett sokat várnia a válaszra. Ahogy megérezte az alak reiatsuját, rögtön megállt benne a vérkeringés.  
- Hey, Ichigo. - suttogta a hang a fülébe, amitől egy pillanatra összerezzent.  
Enyhén balra fordította a fejét és naná, hogy ő állt előtte!  
- Tünés, Grimmjow! - motyogta dühösen a fiú s próbálta leplezni az arcán elterülő vörösséget. Az espada erre csak szokásához híven elvigyorodott és Ichigo mögé lépett. A fiú nem tudta követni őt a szemével, mert a tanárnő újabb villámokat szóró tekintettel megakadályozta benne. Tehát próbált nem figyelni a mögötte sündörgő férfira... de ez egy idő után nem is ment olyan könnyen.  
- Nem tűnsz túl életvidámnak. - mondta csipkelődve az espada s kezét Ichigo vállára tette.  
- Mondtam, hogy kopj le! - morogta a shinigami, továbbra is előre nézve. - Mi a szart akarsz itt?  
Sejtelmes kuncogás.  
- Szerinted?  
Ichigo szíve megállt. MICSODA?! ITT?!  
- Megőrültél?! Egy nyilvános helyen? - emelte fel a hangját a fiú, mire többen is felfigyeltek és érdeklődve néztek rá.  
- Elfelejted, Ichigo, hogy engem nem láthatnak.  
- De engem igen, te seggfej! - kiáltott fel Ichigo és leszedte a válláról az erős markot.  
- Kurosaki-kun! Ne kellje még egyszer szólnom, hogy hallgass! - ripakodott rá újra a tanár s mérgesen az asztalra csapott.  
- Igen, Ichigo, pofa be. - helyeselt Grimmjow nevetve és újra megragadta a fiú vállát. - Neked nem kell csinálnod semmit.  
A shinigami elhallgatott s megdermedt, ahogy az espada kezei vándorútra indultak mellkasa mentén és eltűntek az ing anyaga mögött.  
A fiú felsóhajtott, ahogy Grimmjow a mellbimbóival kezdtek játszadozni. Ez így nem jó, nagyon nem jó. Tényleg komolyan gondolja, hogy az óra közepén csinálja ezt velem?!  
Ám az arrancar nem időzött sokáig a fiú bimbóinál, lejjebb haladt, izmos hasa mentén. Közben ajkaival masszírozni kezdte a fiú fülét, lágyan nyalogatni mögötte és ezt megcsinálta végig, a nyaka hosszán is. Mikor a válla és a nyaka közötti részhez ért, ráharapott a finom bőrre és erősen szívni kezdte. Ichigo alsó ajkába harapott, hogy ne nyöghessen fel és kezeivel erősen a szék szélbe markolt.  
Ugyanis Grimmjow keze elérkezett nadrágjához és idegtépően lassan gombolta azt ki. Mikor végeláthatatlanul hosszúnak tűnő idő után sikerült, becsusszant Ichigo alsónadrágjába és megmarkolta a félkemény farkát. Ekkor abbahagyta a szívást, egy nagy vörös foltot hagyva maga után ismételten nyalogatni kezdte a fiú nyakát. Közben keze munkába lendült és ingerelni kezdte Ichigo férfiasságát. A shinigami lehunyta szemeit s próbálta elfojtani az áruló hangokat, de egy nyögés aztán elhagyta a torkát. Egyre többen figyelték az osztályban Ichigo gyötrelmét. Zavarodott tekintetek, összesúgások és miegymásokat látott homályosan körülötte. Már így is rohadt vörös volt a képe, de ezek után arcszíne Renji hajszínével kelhetett versenyre.  
Ichigo teste megemelkedet, mikor Grimmjow hevesen húzogatta a bőrt merevségén s e hatására pár fehér csepp is elhagyta azt.  
- Kurosaki...kun. Minden rendben?  
Ichigo szemei felpattantak és a tanár aggódó szemeivel találta szembe magát. Hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon. Elég érdekesen festett... kipirult, zilált arccal, félig kigombolt inggel és teljesen kigombolt nadrággal.  
Grimmjow gonoszan kuncogott felette, de végre elengedte a fiú faszát, mire annak a teste visszahanyatlott a székre. Szerencsétlen csak hápogni tudott.  
Végül aztán ki tudott nyögni pár szót.  
- Öhm...igen...csak...kimehetnék a mosdóba...?  
A nő némán bólintott, mire Ichigo felpattant és kiszelelt az ajtón. Remegő térdekkel csapta ki a fiú mosdó ajtaját és máris lerohamozta a mosdókagylót. Jéghideg vízzel locsolta lángoló arcát s támasztotta magát a kagylón.  
- Rohadt életbe, ez nem normális! - morogta a fiú, ahogy elzárta a vizet, de még mindig támaszkodva. Megigazította magán a ruhát, hogy mikor visszamegy a terembe, kicsit normálisabban nézzen ki. Bár így is fognak nézni rá rendesen... A francba!

Épp szellemi feljegyzést készített, hogy miként fogja ezért Grimmjowt kinyírni, mikor az említett espada belépett a mellékhelyiségbe. Olyan észrevétlenül tette, hogy Ichigo először észre se vette, csak mikor megpillantotta vigyorgó ábrázatát a tükörben. Villámgyorsan pördült meg és simult háttal a kagylókhoz.  
- Mondtam már, hogy húzz el! - kiáltott rá magából kikelve és nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy bemosson neki egyet.  
Ám az arrancar továbbra is vigyorogva lépett közelebb hozzá s két kézzel ő is nekitámaszkodott a mosdónak, maga alá teperve így a csapdába esett fiút.  
- Pedig úgy tűnt, hogy élvezed! - mondta ő és jobbjával ismételten gombolni kezdte Ichigo ingjét.  
- És ez feljogosít arra, hogy egy mosdóban megbassz... nagyon el lettél magadtól szállva, Grimmjow. Csak mert mindig a kezedben van az irányítás.  
- Ha emlékezetem nem csal, te voltál az aki múlt éjjel baszni való hangon könyörögtél nekem, hogy csináljam. Vagy már ennyire szenilis vagy?  
Ichigo még jobban elvörösödött.  
- Oké, beismerem. - mondta aztán. - De mi a szarért kell megint ezt csinálni? Még mindig sajog a seggem a múltkori miatt...  
- Akkor ezúttal finomabban fogom csinálni.  
A shinigami erre mondani akart volna valamit, de az erős ajkak megakadályozták benne. Mikor végighaladt agyán a mondat, megrökönyödve nézett Grimmjow lehunyt pilláira.  
A csók után a férfi hozzásimult és elkezdte leszedni róla a zavaró tényezőket.  
- Hogy... finomabban? Beteg vagy? - kérdezte elképedve a fiú s eközben felsője a padlóra hullott.  
- Talán nem tetszik? - nézett rá élesen az arrancar, mire Ichigo egy pillanat alatt megfagyott.  
- Ümm... de. Csak nem vall rád...  
- Inkább pofa be. - morrant rá durcásan s megemelve a fiút a kagylóra ültette őt.  
- Csak tudnám, mit csinálok rosszul, hogy állandóan itt lyukadunk ki. - sóhajtott Ichigo.  
- Nem tudsz ellenállni a vonzerőnek. Plusz a perverzió átka, Ichigo. Ne is tagadd, hogy folyton a szex jár a fejedben. - vigyorgott rá Grimmjow.  
- Te tettél ilyenné, szemét! A provokálásaid meg kikészítenek!  
Az espada felnevetett.  
- És ez pedig az én cseszett hibám, hee? Shinigami!  
- Túl sokat pofázol, Arrancar!  
Grimmjow megint felnevetett. Nem pocsékolta tovább az időt szócséplésre, lerángatta Ichigoról a szürke nadrágot. A fiú sem tétlenkedett, megfosztotta partnerét fehér dzsekijétől és a többi ruhadarab közé dobta. Mindig is megbabonázva szívta magába Grimmjow izmos testének minden egyes szegletét. Kurva életbe, hogy nézhet ki valaki ilyen jól?!  
Ichigo már teljesen csupasz volt, úgy dőlt neki hátával a tükörhöz. Grimmjow közelebb hajolt hozzá és megajándékozta egy túlfűtött csókkal s kezeivel gonoszan játszani kezdett az odalent ágaskodó fegyverrel. Ajkai egy elhagyták Ichigoét és lágyan nyalogatni kezdte a fiú állát és így haladt tovább a nyakon át. A kulcscsontjánál elidőzött kicsit, finoman harapdálta a bőrét, nyálcsíkokat hagyva maga után. A fiú mélyeket sóhajtott és karjait tekerte Grimmjow nyaka köré. Nagyot nyögött, mikor az espada nem finomkodva beleharapott a mellbimbójába.  
Ám egyiknek sem volt sokáig türelme az előjátékhoz. A hatos seperc alatt elhúzódott a jól kidolgozott felsőtesttől és rávetette magát az ágaskodó, erektől duzzadó húsra. Pár ujját közben , ahogy ígérte, finoman belemélyesztette Ichigo hátsójába és tágítani kezdte azt.  
A shinigami keservesen felkiáltott, hisz még mindig rettenetesen érzékeny volt ott a legutóbbi együttlét miatt. Megemelte csípőjét és szorosabban húzta magához a férfit. Bizsergés futott végig a testén, mikor Grimmjow hozzá-hozzáért ahhoz a bizonyos folthoz. A fájdalom egy idő után megszűnt s hálát adott az égnek, hogy az espada betartotta a szavát.  
Viszonozni akarta a szenvedélyt, amit a férfi nyújtott neki. És meg is tette, ahogy csak tudta.  
Lejjebb hajolt Grimmjow fejéhez és beletúrt a kék hajkoronába, lejjebb tolva ezáltal őt. Ám Ichigo követte s apró, nedves csókokat nyomott az espada füleire, néha-néha beléjük harapva, jobbjával pedig kiszabadította a férfi kőkemény fegyverét a hakama anyagának rengetegéből és belémasszírozta az éppen feltörő spermium cseppeket.  
Az arrancar eközben lecuppant Ichigo hímvesszejéről és egy kiéhezett pillantással jelezte Ichigonak, hogy itt az idő. A fiú zihálva bólintott és elengedte Grimmjow faszát. Ő meg megragadta a shinigamit combjánál és nagy erővel ráhúzta őt a saját farkára. Ichigo csak egy elhaló nyögést hallatott, mivel Grimmjow sikeresen előkészítette a terepet, így kevesebb fájdalommal járt a mozdulat.  
A shinigami egyre jobban le volt nyűgözve a férfi gyengédségétől. Megszokta, hogyha behatolásra kerül a sor, onnantól nincs megállás, csak vadság és keménység. Ám most... fantasztikus érzés volt. Jobban érezte magában Grimmjowt, mind eddig bármikor. Minden mozzanat olyan gyönyörrel töltötte el, hogy azt hitte, egymás után hatszor fog elélvezni.  
Az espada is mélyeket sóhajtott és velőtrázóan férfiasan felnyögött. A forróság körülötte teljesen megrészegítette. Fejét hajtotta Ichigo pásztorbotjába és egy érzéki csókot nyomott rá.  
Ez volt mind közül a leghosszabb szex. Agyukat elhomályosította az élvezet, a szenvedély és a forróság. Nem is tudták, mennyi idő telhetett el azóta, mióta bejöttek, de nem is érdekelte őket.  
De semmi sem tart örökké. Eljött az idő, mikor mindketten elveszítették az önkontrollt és ahogy lenni szokott, Grimmjow Ichigoba, ő pedig Grimmjow csupasz testére pumpálta nedvét. Az espada zihálva meredt a gyönyörtől csillogó szempárra és elvigyorodott.  
- Szóval tetszett?  
A shinigami bólintott.  
- Grimmjow...köszönöm.  
Az espada vágott egy fintort, majd kiszedte farkát Ichigoból.  
- Hagyjuk a nyálas dumát. Legközelebb nem úszod meg, Ichigo! - nézett rá gonosz szemekkel.  
- Jah, sok sikert hozzá... de remélem, most nem akarsz harcolni. - erre pedig csak egy vállvonogatás volt a válasz.  
- Amúgy... mire volt jó az a küzdelem, he? - pillantott az arrancarra Ichigo egy kis némaság után, míg mindketten összeszedték a ruháikat.  
A férfi sejtelmes vigyorra húzta ajkait, amitől a hideg kirázta a shinigamit.  
- Teszteltem valamit. - mondta aztán egyszerűen az espada s kezével csinált egy kecses mozdulatot, amitől megnyílt a tér.  
- Hé!! Mi a szaromat teszteltél, te aljas?! - kiáltott utána Ichigo, mikor már Grimmjow lépett volna át a másik dimenzióba.  
- Hogy melyiket jobb veled csinálni; a harcot vagy a szexet. Nagy szerencséd van, hogy az utóbbit... mert ha nem így lenne, már véredben ázva hevernél a koszos utcán és a varjak kaparásznák ki a szemedet. - röhögött az espada és egy pillanat múlva bezárult előtte a dimenziós kapu.  
Ichigo elképedve meredt az arrancar hűlt helyére és érezte, hogy megint elönti a méreg. Dühében hatalmasat kiáltott.  
- Ennyi volt, te rohadék! Csak told ide még egyszer a képedet, azt viszont nem éled túl! - majd magából kikelve felrúgta az éppen útjába eső szemetest és kiviharzott a mosdóból.  
A folyosó teljesen kihalt volt. Zavartan nézett ki az ablakon.  
A lemenő nap vörös színűre festette a horizontot... vagyis ez azt jelentette, hogy egész délután a mosdóban dekkolt!

Remek. Bővült a lista...  
Újabb ok, amiért Grimmjowt ki kell nyírni.  
Ezen gondolatokkal lépett ki az iskola kapuján és indult hazafelé. Remélte, hétfőre mindenki elfelejti a mai napon történt eseményeket.

Vagy csak túl sokat remél?


	4. Chapter 4

Asamashi

Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
Az eső hull szüntelen...  
Csepp. Csepp..  
Elmosva tán minden keserű érzést...  
Csepp. Csepp...  
...és emléket.

Csepp. Csepp... Csepp.  
De van olyan szív...  
Csepp. Csepp..  
...amelyet nem tud tisztára mosni...  
Csepp...  
...akárhányszor esik...  
Csepp... Csepp...

És vannak olyan emlékek...  
Csepp... Csepp. Csepp.  
...amelyeket még az eső ereje...  
Csepp. Csepp...  
...sem tud megszüntetni.  
Csepp...  
...mert túl fájdalmasak...  
Csepp. Csepp...  
...és kísértőek.

Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
Az aljas szív kemény marad...  
Csepp. Csepp...  
...és tisztátalan tán örökre.  
Csepp... Csepp. Csepp.

De az eső továbbra is esni fog.  
Csepp. Csepp.

Újra... és újra.

*************************

Szürke, sűrű felhők csúfították Karakura város egét, fogságba ejtve a Nap éltető fényét. Megállíthatatlanul ontották a hideg esőcseppeket s azok kövér tócsákban egyesültek az aszfalton. Vasárnap volt, az óra mutatója alig ütötte a tizenkettőt, de egy lélek se merészkedett ki az utcákra. Ilyen ítéletidőben a normális ember inkább ki se kászálódik a meleg ágyból, így vészelve át a zord időjárást.  
Ichigo is e mellett a lehetőség mellett maradt és próbált otthon a tanulásra koncentrálni...több-kevesebb sikerrel.  
Végre csend és nyugalom. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire jól fog esni neki, ha csak leül egy kicsit és kizárja elméjéből a múlt eseményeit. Ugyanis az utóbbi napokban valaki megbolygatta élete egyensúlyát...habár az így sem túl eseménytelen.  
Fizikai fáradtság mellett lelke és szíve nyugtalansága is óriási gondot okozott.  
A shinigami egy pillanatra abbahagyta a körmölést s barna szemei a falat kezdték fürkészni. Nem tetszett neki ez a csend. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez a nap se fog nyugalomban eltelni. Az az állat 100%, hogy be fog állítani és követelni fogja a napi adagot. Mintha a szexet már napi rutinként űzetné vele, még csak rá se kérdezve Ichigora, hogy neki mihez van lenne kedve.  
Hevesen megrázta a fejét. Persze, ő nem olyan, hogy figyelembe venné mások véleményét. Szarik rá, az van, amit ő a naaaaagy Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques akar és ott kő kövön nem marad. Se egy nyugodt nap...se egy épen maradt hátsó.  
Ichigo hátradőlt székében és arcát keze közé temette. Pár percig csak hallgatta az eső szüntelen kopogását a párkányon s az óra másodpercmutatójának kattogását.  
Sóhajtott egy nagyot s ujjai közt kipillantott az ablakon. Az odakint húzódó szürkeség rányomta a bélyeget hangulatára. Plusz rohadt éhes is volt, de ahogy a kajára gondolt, rögtön elment az étvágya.  
- Mint ahogy az mostanában lenni szokott. - morogta bosszúsan miközben feltápászkodott s hatalmasat nyújtózott.  
Eszébe jutott, hogy hála étvágytalanságának, elfeledkezett a hűtő tartalmával foglalkozni...aztán majd ha apjáék betoppannak hulla éhesen és átázva, őt vonják felelősségre, hogy mi a francért hagyta kihalni a fridzsit. És naná, hogy ha elmondaná az igazat, néznének rá, mint a hülyére.  
Ilyenkor bezzeg nem jön az a köcsög és nem nyitja ki a pofáját, hogy elvigye a balhét. Nincs az az isten...  
"Nagy lelkesedéssel" húzta fel magára farmerját, majd zombi módban indult lefele a lépcsőn. Francnak van kedve ilyenkor elmenni a boltba s ha van egy kis balszerencséje, út közben össze is futhat egyes egyénekkel.  
- Az a seggfej... - motyogta, mikor kilépett a házból s összehúzta magán dzsekijét. - ...csak tolja ide a képét, úgy ráfagyasztom azt az ostoba vigyort, hogy egy életre elmegy a kedve tőlem.

Természetesen élénken éltek benne a tegnapi történések...ez képes volt az óra közepén betoppanni és szórakozni vele. Aztán a mosdóban is...és még tovább...  
Ichigo megtorpant. Öklei összeszorultak, mikor az emlék képe lebegni kezdett szemei előtt. Halvány pír lepte el arcát s hirtelenjében a hideg esőcseppek se tűntek olyan zavarónak.  
Utálta bevallani magának, de kezdett tisztában lenni érzéseivel. Ahogy visszagondolt a legelső együttlétükre Hueco Mundoban...akkor nem gondolta volna, hogy így fog érezni a jövőben. És ehhez alig kellett pár nap...  
A kezdeti dühét és csalódottságát átváltotta a várakozás és valami egészen más. Mindezek mellett félt... félte az igazsággal való szembekerülést. Hogy átverik és aztán eldobják. Ki tudja, még meddig folytatódik ez a kiszolgáltatott életmód. Lehet, hogy ma már nem is fog eljönni és legközelebb csak egy csata kellős közepén fognak újra találkozni....mégpedig úgy, hogy fátylat kell borítaniuk a múltra, elfelejteni a köztük történt dolgokat. Mintha meg se történtek volna, újra esküdt ellenségek lesznek. Talán...de Ichigo szíve az utolsó pillanatig reménykedett benne, hogy csak a félelme szülte képzelgései próbálják zátonyra futtatni boldogságát. Ha lehet ezt boldogságnak nevezni.  
Az ég felé emelte arcát s hagyta, hogy átforrósodott bőrét lehűtsék a cseppek. Valóban csak kihasználja...? Hisz tegnap...ahelyett, hogy hidegen hagyta volna őt a shinigami fájdalma, próbálta visszafogni indulatait. A maga módján, persze. De...az az érzés...egy pillanatra feltörő figyelmesség és gyengédség...  
"Nagy szerencséd van, hogy a szex jobb veled." csengett fülében a hang, visszhangokat verdesve koponyája falain.  
Arca még jobban elvörösödött, ahogy végigfutott elméjén a mondat. Jól esett neki ez a pár szó. Boldognak érezte magát tőle...hiába, de így van. Örült, hogy végre nem csak harcok folyamán találkozott vele, nem egymás vérét próbálták kiontani s nem a gyűlölet vezérelte tetteiket. Már csak azon kellett "aggódnia", hogy Grimmjow is vajon így gondolja, vagy az egészet leszarja és csak valami szórakozásnak tekinti ezt a "kapcsolatot". Amilyen a személyisége, Ichigo simán el tudta volna róla képzelni. De ezt ebben a pillanatban lehetetlennek gondolta. Vagy csak kezd oltárian naivan gondolkodni?  
Mélyet sóhajtott s enyhe mosolyra húzta ajkait. Ez van... Grimmjow elérte, amit akart és nagy valószínűséggel Ichigo soha nem fog tudni szabadulni ettől az érzéstől.  
Lomha léptekkel indult tovább, belegázolva egy nagyobb pocsolyába. Az iménti tett s az előbbi gondolatmenet mintha jelet küldött volna valakinek és azon nyomban megérezte az ismerős reiatsut. Automatikusan kapta égre tekintetét, ám nem látta ott a jellegzetes vonásokkal rendelkező arrancart. Pedig tisztán érezte, hogy belépett ebbe a dimenzióba...de akkor hol, ha nem odafent?  
Végigpásztázta a környéket, hátha megpillantja őt valahol. Érdekes, ahogy eltervezte magában, hogy amint feltűnik a színen az a barom, rögvest kicifrázza a képét azaz jól bemos neki egyet...úgy érzett most reményt. Várta, ahogy az a jellegzetes hang megszólítja s az a kéz megérinti. Ám amilyen makacs, sose fogja tudni ezt beismerni Grimmjownak. Bár jobban bele gondolva, az sem most jött le a falvédőről s biztosan érzi a shinigamiban az érzelmi változásokat irányába.  
Akárhányszor nézett végig az utcán és a házak területén, nem látott semmit. Nem csak az espadat, egy lelket se, de ez zavarta őt a legkevésbé. Elhúzta a száját. Visszatolja a seggét és most bújócskázik? Szánalmas...  
Újra megindult, folytatva útját a cél felé. Majd előkerül, hogyha megunja...ami előre láthatóan elég hamar be fog következni.  
S állítása helyénvaló volt. Ahogy befordult a következő sarkon, úgy nyilallt tarkójába a rászegeződő tekintet érzése. Igyekezett nem foglalkozni vele, de a nyomasztó érzés nem szűnt. Lépteit megszaporázta és óvatosan balra fordította szemét, hátha szeme sarkából megpillant valami kéket. Szíve hevesebben kezdett verdesni, légzése is felgyorsult. Az üldözött érzés egyre csak növekedett, egészen addig, míg elérte az utca végét. Ott hirtelenjében lehullt róla a súly...  
Villámgyorsan megperdült tengelye körül, hogy farkasszemet nézzen vele, ám csak az eső sűrű függönyének összemosódott körvonalait látta. Ichigo akadozva kieresztette az eddig bent tartott levegőt és megrázta a fejét.  
- Mi a francért menekülök? - mormogta alig hallhatóan s visszafordult előző pozíciójába...és...  
- Ezt én is kérdezhetném, Shinigami. - szólt körülbelül két centiméterre a fiú arca előtt szokásos vigyorával Grimmjow.

Ichigo összerezzent és pár lépést hátrált. Gondolhatta volna, hogy ez a sunyi dög hátulról fog jönni!  
- Grimmjow...! - nyögte enyhén remegő hangon. - Majdnem szívinfarktust kaptam, te állat! - kiáltott rá most már magabiztosabban a shinigami.  
Az espada egykedvűen vállat vont és zsebre vágta kezeit.  
- Te vagy olyan baszott szerencsétlen, hogy nem vagy képes megérezni a reiatsum pontos helyét. Így aztán könnyű veled ilyeneket csinálni...és különben... - hatalmas vigyor terült el újra képén. - ...túl sablonos lett volna csak úgy egyszerűen beállítani. Rohadt élvezetes az ijedt képedet bámulni.  
Ichigo gúnyosan felnevetett és még mindig dühösen meredt az arrancarra. Tekintetében kereste azt a fényt, ami akkor szokott felgyúlni, mikor az espada rá akar mászni a fiúra...de különös...most nyomát sem látja. Mire készül?  
- Tudod, mi sablonos még? A hülye szövegelésedet hallgatni. Nevetséges, hogy egyedül az jelent neked örömet, hogy a kínlódásaimat lesd!  
- Nem csak ez jelent nekem örömet, Ichi... - sejtelmesen felvont egy szemöldököt, mire a fiú rákvörös lett. Már megint!  
- Azt lesheted, seggfej! Ma nem lesz az, amit te akarsz! - sziszegte. - A tegnapi húzásod övön aluli volt!  
- Beszarok, hogy neked semmi se jó. Egyszer túl fájdalmas, most meg...  
- Nem az a probléma, te... - halkult el a hangja és zavarában Grimmjow hollow maszkját kezdte fürkészni, kerülve az átható tekintetet.  
- Akkor meg? - kérdezte az arrancar élesen és Ichigo felé lépett.

- M-mindegy, semmi... - motyogta Ichigo, majd egy ideje földbegyökerezett lábai végre felhagytak a bénulással és így a fiú egyszerűen elsétált a közeledő espada mellett. - Csak ma nem lehet. Dolgom van és holnap nem szeretnék hulla fáradtan szenvedni a suliban. - vetette oda még válla felett s egyszerűen otthagyta az elképedt arrancart.  
Titkon azt remélte, hogy majd követi és jól lekapja, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Akadálytalanul, visszatartás és bokorba rántás nélkül jutott el a bolthoz. Még mindig kissé pirosan pakolta be a kosárba az élelmiszereket, olykor-olykor azért óvatosan körülnézve. Kirázta a hideg, ha belegondolt, ezért mit fog kapni...és hogy. Majd erre tényleg visszamegy Hueco Muncoba Aizenékhez, csak mert ő kérte. Persze, majd ha szorul bele egy kis jóérzés. Ergo; soha.  
"Fogadok, hogy otthon fog megint felbukkanni...árgh, kezd üldözési mániám lenni!" sóhajtott fáradtan, mikor már teli szatyrokkal lépett ki az ajtón. Egy pillanatra megtorpant. Az eső már szinte elállt, csak apró szemcséket látott a levegőben lágyan hullani. A sötét felhők ugyanúgy eltakarták a kék eget, ami azt jelezte, nincs még vége a zord időjárásnak. Csodás...semmi sem akar jól elsülni, mi?  
Még mindig érezte Grimmjow reiatsuját, bár behatárolhatatlan volt a tartózkodási helye. Szóval csak legyen körültekintő...de mivel tudja, kivel van dolga, lehetetlennek tartotta, hogy meg fogja úszni a hazafele utat.  
Ezen gondolataival indult is visszafele, ám egy rövidebb útvonalon próbált keresztüljutni. Megint csak azon tudott filózni, hogy tulajdonképpen mitől is tart ennyire? Hisz egész végig a közelségére vágyott...arra, hogy újra feltűnjön. Kezdte megőrjíteni ez a csupa ellentmondásokkal kevert érzés. És ki miatt kell szenvednie?! Egy szexéhes espada miatt, aki miután visszatér a zugába, röhög a markába, hogy háhá, megint jól átbaszta...vagyis _meg_baszta.

Befordult egy szűkebb utcába, ami a város egyetlen parkjához vezetett. Ez volt az a rövidebb útvonal, ami által szeretett volna haza jutni. Ám mellkasában ott volt az a nyomasztó érzés s agyában ott villogott a vészjelző; nem erre kéne jönnie.  
De hamar elhessegette a gondolatot. Jól van. Ha ez kell, szembeszáll vele. Úgysincs más választása, előbb vagy utóbb a karjaiba sétál. S az az idegesítő, hogy ő is ezt akarja.  
Kis idő múlva el is érte a zöldellő területet, ami hasonlóan a belvároshoz, ugyancsak kihalt volt. Azonban Ichigo minden fát és bokrot alaposan szemével átfürkészett, mikor elhaladt mellettük. Szadista egy játék...ahol ő az üldözött és Grimmjow az üldöző s nem tudni, hogy hol és hogyan fog felbukkanni. A tipikus vadállat-vadászik-a-zsákmányra-de-előtte-még-egy-kicsit-eljátszadozik-vele szituáció.  
Az eső újra rákezdte és szüntelenül ontotta az egyre nagyobb cseppeket. A shinigamit persze egyenlőre más foglalkoztatta, nem az, hogy már teljesen átázott. Úgy a park közepénél tartott, mikor a padok sorához érkezett. Azok az út mentén, a fák alatt sorakoztak egymás mellett. Mindegyik üresen s így is már teljesen átnedvesedve szívták magukba az egyre csak gyűlő vízadagot.  
Ichigo végig nézett a soron, de semelyiken se látott semmiféle sziluettet kibontakozni. Ez meghazudtolta azon érzését, hogy Grimmjow reiatsuját egyre erősebben érzékelte. Egyre hevesebben dobogó szívvel haladt tovább.  
Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy talán ezt a zónát is sikeresen átszeli...de nem így történt. Megpillantotta a sor végét és megtörtént az, amire számított.  
Ahogy a pad közvetlen közelébe ért, megállt. Kissé elképedve meredt a fából készült ülőhelyen lehunyt szemmel heverő espadara. Grimmjow meg se moccant, csak enyhén lecsúszva, könyökeivel a pad háttámlájának tetejére támaszkodott és enyhén oldalra hajtott fejjel ült.  
A shinigami ráncolta homlokát és közelebb lépett az arrancarhoz. Földre ejtette a szatyrokat és közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
Hirtelen olyan békésnek tűnt. Mintha aludt volna...  
Ichigi elhúzta a száját és morcosan elpirulva így szólt.  
- Ha arra számítasz, beveszem ezt a trükköt, nagyon el vagy tájolva. Azt hiszed nem tudom, hogy az arrancaroknak nincs szükségük alvásra? Kezd rohadtul elegem lenni, hogy ennyire lebecsülsz engem!  
Grimmjow meg se rezzent, ugyanúgy lehunyt szemekkel és egyenletes légzéssel támasztotta a padot.  
A shinigami felegyenesedett és mélyet sóhajtott, de szemeit nem vette le róla. Ki tudja, mikor fog felpattanni és leteperni őt. Viszont ahogy végignézett az elmúlt napokban egyre jobban megkívánt testen, vére azon nyomban pezsegni kezdett. Pírja mélyebb színeket kezdett felölteni, ahogy belegondolt, milyen jó lenne egyszerűen végigsimítani rajta, mikor az arrancar úgymond "felkínálja" magát.  
Ujjai beleremegtek a gondolatba és testén végigfutott a jól ismert forróság. tudta jól, hogy ez is Grimmjow provokációjai közé tartozik, de mint ahogy megszokhattuk, nem tudott ellenállni azoknak...se az espadanak.  
Enyhén reszkető végtagokkal huppant le végül a férfi mellé és egész közel húzta magát hozzá. Természetesen ő nem volt bőrig átázva, rá nem hatott az itteni dimenzióban hulló eső. Ichigo alaposan átszántotta tekintetét az egyszerűen már túl jól kidolgozott testen egészen az ágyékáig...s szemei ott egy kis ideig elidőztek. Pár pillanat múlva kezdte érezni saját fegyverének izgatottságát s vizes nadrágja másodpercről másodpercre szűkebbnek tűnt. Közeledett ahhoz a ponthoz, mikor végképp elszakad nála a cérna. Muszáj volt valahogy könnyítenie magán.  
Jobb kezével óvatosan megérintette Grimmjow bal orcáját és lágyan végigsimított rajta. Ahogy ujjai találkoztak az espada bőrével, az mintha egy pillanatra libabőrössé vált volna. Ichigo közelebb kúszott s eközben végigsimított a férfi kívánatos ajkain. Ahogy ez megtörtént, a shinigami előredőlt és egy apró csókot lehelt az ajkakra, majd onnan folytatva útját, végigcsókolta az espada nyakát, kezével pedig simítva követve a forró nyomok útvonalát. Mellkasánál elidőzött egy csöppet; a teljes felületre jutott egy kis kézmunka fűszerezve nyaldosással és lágy harapással. Agyát teljesen elborította a vágy és mohóság, így nem is vette észre, hogy Grimmjow jobb karja megrándul és lassan lecsusszan pad háttámlája mentén. Ichigo már az izmos hasat bombázta szenvedélyes csókjaival, mikor teste összerezzent. Ugyanis az espada fentebb említett karja szűken körülfonta a shinigami derekát ezáltal Grimmjow teljes egészében magához szorítva őt. A fiú rögtön arcára kapta tekintetét és látta, hogy az arrancar ajkai hatalmas vigyorra húzódtak s jobb szeme résnyire ki van nyitva. De nem kellett ahhoz teljesen nyitva lennie, hogy látszódjon az az ismerős fény benne.  
- Megvagy…Shinigami. - kuncogott Grimmjow és másik kezével elkapta Ichigo még mindig hasán pihenő jobbját, de nem emelte el onnan.  
Egyszerűen csak befedte sajátjával az övét és a maga akarata szerint kezdte irányítani a shinigami nyirkos kezét. Ichigo hagyta, hogy az espada végigvezesse őt teste minden szegletén, bebarangolva minden zugot és domborulatot. Aztán egy pillanatra szájához emelte a shinigami kezét és forró nyelvével nyalogatni kezdte ujjait és tenyerét. A fiú mélyet sóhajtott, mikor az arrancar két ujját bekapta és bravúros mozdulatokkal körözött körülöttük.  
Ám az Ichigo dereka körüli kar sem tétlenkedett. Ahogy megtörtént a fentebb említett művelet, úgy kezdte Grimmjow a fiú csípőjét masszírozni, viszont a sok vizes ruha akadályt állított neki. Így nem habozva sokáig, elkezdte kigombolni nadrágját.  
Kiszedte szájából Ichigo ujjait és elvigyorodott, mikor érzékelte a shinigami helyettes beton keménnyé vált hímvesszejét. Megragadta a fiú állát és belehúzta őt egy mély és vad csókba, amit Ichigo egy vágytól feltüzelt nyögéssel díjazott. Mindeközben az espada immáron kezébe foghatta a fiú azon szervét, amelyet talán rajta kívül senki nem látott ennyiszer soha. A shinigami nyöszörgött a nyelvtáncba és teste enyhén megemelkedett, mikor Grimmjow hosszában kezdte cirogatni őt odalent. De a cirógatásból dörzsölés és masszírozás lett, szabályosan felkiáltott, ahogy az espada a makk köré tekerte ujjait s végigszánkázott az érzékeny hegyen. A nedves és szenvedélyes csók után Ichigo zilálva hajtotta fejét a férfi pásztorbotjába és hagyta, hogy az espada vezesse tovább.  
A hatos számú teljesítette nyilvánvaló kérését és az előbb nyalogatott kezét ismét elkezdte saját teste mentén lefelé irányítani...elérve végül Grimmjow ágyékához. Saját baljának segítségével csusszant a hakama anyaga alá, onnantól viszont magára hagyta a shinigamit; innentől övé a terep. Nem kellett elmagyarázni semmit, Ichigo értette a dolgát és már amúgy sem tudta visszafogni magát. A farka körül folytatódó tevékenység kezdett komolyan durva területekre tévedni, ahogy Grimmjow egyre hevesebben és durvábban izgatta őt, nem kímélve a heréket sem. Hangosakat nyögött és mélyeket sóhajtott minden ritmusos mozdulatra.  
Így aztán magabiztosan vette kézbe a férfi ugyancsak igen kemény és méretes fegyverét, segítségül hívva az eddig az espada dereka mögött támaszkodásra használt balját is. Mindkét kezével teljesen befedte az arrancar férfiasságát, arcát kiszedte Grimmjow pásztorbotjából és rögvest lehajolt, hogy szájával is tudja kényeztetni őt, ha már egyszer mindent elsöprő szenvedéllyel ajándékozta meg Ichigot. Nem vacakolt a masszírozással, ahogy feje az ágyékhoz érkezett, villámgyorsan bekapta merevségét.

Az espda hangosan felnyögött és erőteljesen megszorította Ichigo farkát, mitől a fiú egy fájdalmas nyikkanást hallatott, de nem törődve vele kezdett nyelvével játszadozni s kezeivel rásegíteni.  
Grimmjow durván beletúrt a vizes, narancssárga hajkoronába, erőteljesebben rátolva ezáltal a fiút hímvesszejére s hatalmasat sóhajtott. Elégedetten pillantott le a shinigamira, mikor érezte testét enyhén megugrani. Egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba Ichigo farkának basztatását, így az orgazmus még szép, hogy közeledni látszódott. Viszont ő is így volt vele. Ichigo rohadt módon jól bravúrozott odalent nyelvével és kezével is egyszerre. Ismerős rázkódás futott végig gerince mentén és mindketten tudták, hamarosan itt a vég.  
Az egymás keze és forrósága által való elélvezés ebben a pillanatban hurrikánként sodort rajtuk végig. Ichigi kiszedte szájából Grimmjow faszát, ám kezével még mindig hevesen mozgott rajta. Összeszorította szemeit és nyögései el-el akadtak a testét ostorozó kéjtől. Az espada is lehunyta szemeit és mély sóhajokkal üdvözölte a beteljesülést. Egyszerre ontották ki a fehér nektár rengeteget, elhaló hangok kíséretében.  
Grimmjow érezte, ahogy ujjai mentén csorog le Ichigo spermiuma és a fiú pedig szája szélére kapott pár cseppet, amelyeket mohón eltüntetett.  
Zihálva és éhséggel a szemükben néztek egymásra, Grimmjow szokásosan vigyorogva, Ichigo meg remegő ajkakkal.  
- Kikészítesz... - nyögte végül a shinigami, ahogy felült és az espada elengedte farkát.  
- Rohadt jól átlátod a tervemet. - vigyorgott továbbra is az arrancar.  
- Seggfej. - mosolyodott el halványan Ichigo.  
Grimmjow felnevetett és még egy gyors csókot nyomott a fiú ajkaira, mielőtt ő maga feltápászkodott volna a padról.  
- Most meg megint lelépsz, mi? - kérdezte durcásan Ichigo s ő is felállt, megigazítva magán az amúgy is rettenetesen nedves ruhát.  
- Ezúttal máshogy lesz, Ichi. - mondta sejtelmesen Grimmjow és zsebre vágta kezeit.  
- Tényleg? - pislogott a fiú és meglepetten nézett az espadara. De valahogy rosszat sejtett... - Éspedig?  
A férfi ujjával a shinigami mellkasára bökött és gonoszan vigyorgott.  
- Haza megyek veled.  
Ichigo szíve kihagyott egy ütemet és azt hitte, menten dob egy hátast.  
- MI?! Ezt mégis hogy...?! - kiáltott fel vörösen.  
- Kurva unalmas egész nap azoknak a faszoknak a pofáját bámulni és folyamatosan teát szürcsölni!  
- És ehelyett inkább az én képemet akarod bámulni és netalántán ismételten rám akarsz mászni, mi?  
- Ahogy elnéztelek az imént, szerintem nem bánnád...csak megint az a rohadt makacsságod!  
- Pont te beszélsz?  
Mikor felegyenesedett és ismét rápillantott a villámokat szóró tekintetű espadara, megadóan sóhajtott.  
- Oké, nem bánom. De azt ajánlom, húzd meg magad, világos? - mondta és elindult, folytatva útját a parkon keresztül hazafelé.  
- Ki dirigál kinek? - sziszegte fogcsikorgatva Grimmjow, de azért követte a shinigamit.  
Egész úton némán lépkedtek egymás mellett. Ichigo olykor óvatosan rápillantott az arrancarra, aki csak unottan bámulta maga elé. A shinigaminak valahol jól esett, hogy nem csak jött, lerendezte a dolgot és máris tovább állt. Eddig minden alkalom után csakúgy fogta magát és lelépett. Bár tudta, hogy még nem ért véget a nap és még mindig van lehetőség arra, hogy történjen valami "egyszerű" kézmunkánál.  
Azért eltartott egy ideig így is, mire elérték a Kurosaki birtokot.  
Az eső továbbra is esett és úgy tűnt, egyhamar nem is fogja abbahagyni. Ichigo bőrig átázott és volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy ebből a parki közjátékból nem fog megfázás vagy akár tüdőgyulladás mentesen kikerülni. Amint beléptek a házba, érezte is, hogy a feje rohadtul el kezdett fájni.  
Rögvest betért a konyhába, hogy lepakolja a boltban vásárolt cuccokat, hogy utána mehessen is átöltözni. Rápillantott az órára és döbbenten vette észre, hogy már 4 óra is elmúlt! A fél délután elment azzal, hogy kint szórakozott...fantasztikus.  
Grimmjow eközben kifejezéstelen arccal fürkészte a ház belső terét. Persze, hisz eddig Ichigo szobáján kívül mást nem látott. Bár a shinigami erősen cáfolta, hogy elnyerte tetszését ez az egyszerű kis emberi fészek. Tényleg, vajon Grimmjownak van a Las Nochesben valami privát kis helye? Egy kis szoba, vagy valami...  
Ichigo ezen morfondírozott, ahogy a hűtőbe rakta be az üdítőket és az obento-s dobozokat.  
Nem is vette észre, hogy Grimmjow belépett a helyiségbe.  
Éppen a doboznyi epret készült volna betenni, mikor gondolta eszik is belőle egy kicsit. Kiszedett egy nagyon szép darabot, majd szájába tette, ám nem rágta és nyelte le azonnal, hanem csak tartotta ott félig kilógva s nyelvével nyalogatta. Mikor megfordult, hogy megfogja a másik szatyrot...a mozdulata félúton megfagyott. Grimmjow csak pár méterre állt tőle és eléggé érdekes arckifejezéssel bámulta a shinigamit, akinek szájából félig kilógott egy eper.  
Az espada pislogott és halványan elmosolyodott. Rendkívül édesnek találta Ichigot így...mondhatni kívánatosnak és finomnak.  
A fiú elpirult, mintha olvasni tudott volna az arrancar gondolataiban. Kezdte sejteni, mire készül. Ráadásul ismét csak pislákolni kezdett az a bizonyos fény a szemében.  
Grimmjow bezárta a távolságot közöttük és megfogta Ichigo kezét, hátrálásra késztetve őt egészen addig, amíg a fiú háttal nem ütközött a pultnak a konyha közepén. A shinigami ellenkezni akart, de meggátolta a száját eltömítő akadály és szívének határozott parancsai, amelyek éles késekként hatoltak az agyába, kiölve belőle a józanságot, az épelméjűséget. Az espada vigyorogva hajolt hozzá közelebb és mélyen Ichigo szemeibe nézve harapott bele a gyümölcs másik felébe. Lassan, érzékien majszolta azt a shinigami ajkai mentén s a manőver következményeként az eper nedve lecsordult a fiú és az arrancar állán, le mindkettejük nyakán. Pár másodperc múlva Grimmjow már Ichigo szájában kutatott nyelvével, elpusztítva a gyümölcs hagyta nyomok utolsó cseppjeit, de nem tudott betelni annak és a shinigami fenségesen lágy belsejével. Az ízek kavalkádja szabályosan megrészegítette az espadat s ő is elveszítve józan eszét ragadta meg Ichigot a csípőjénél és rakta fel a pultra.  
Mikor nyelveik elváltak, mindketten egy elfuló hangot hallattak, de a shinigami szemében is felgyúló és az önmagában is egyre erősebben tomboló vágy késztette arra az arrancart, hogy mostantól nincs megállás.  
Hátrább csúsztatta a fiút a pulton és ő is feltérdelt, maga alá teperve így Ichigot. Durva mozdulattal hátradöntötte és kezeivel jóformán letépte róla a vizes rongyá vált felsőjét. Átnyúlva a másik pultra vett a dobozból egy újabb epret, ezúttal viszont ő rakta a szájába és hagyta, hogy a shinigami rávesse magát. Ez az édes érzés mindkettejükben ugyanazt a szenvedélyt keltette életre, de valami még hiányzott belőle. Miközben Ichigo Grimmjow nyakáról nyalogatta le a lefolydogáló nedvet, ő bal kezével a szatyorban keresett olyan dolgot, ami igazán feldobná ezt az egészet. Türelmét vesztve szaggatta szét a nejlont, amitől az élelmiszerek nagy része legurult a padlóra...egy valamit kivéve.  
Miután Ichigo lehámozta az espadaról a fehér dzsekit, a férfi kezébe vette a tejszínhabot és jól felrázta. A shinigami helyettes egy apró nyögéssel konstatálta az ötlet helyességét és hatalmas mosolyra húzta ajkait. Grimmjow is elvigyorodott, majd a fiú füléhez hajolt és úgy suttogta.  
- Legszívesebben téged falnálak fel, Ichi...rohadt kívánatos vagy így.  
Ichigo mégjobban elpirult s halkan kuncogott. Kezével maga felé fordította az espada fejét és mohón megcsókolta. Miután ajkaik elváltak, Grimmjow leszedte a kupakot a tejszínhabról és hosszú hab csíkokat szórt a shinigami felhevült testének teljes felületére. Izmos mellkasára, karjaira, nyakára és arcára is jutott egy kevés. Végül az arrancar eldobta a palackot és vadul letámadta a fiú habbal borított testét. Nyelve őrültmód tűntette el a fehérséget, ám némelyiket belemasszírozta Ichigo bőrébe, majd harapta és szívta.  
Nyaka mentén is elhaladt, a fülére került habot is az utolsó morzsáig leszopogatta. A shinigami mélyeket sóhajtott és karjaival közelebb húzta magához az espadat. Grimmjow egy időre abbahagyta a nyalakodást és hagyta, hogy Ichigo tűntesse el az ő ajkairól az édességet.  
Testük teljesen egymáshoz simultak, nem hagyva egyetlen egy kis rést sem.  
Marták egymás száját és kezeikkel kölcsönösen kényeztették egymást. Lassan ott tartottak, hogy elveszítik az önkontrollt, így először Grimmjow volt az, aki lerángatta a másik félről a végső ruhaneműt. Elszakadt Ichigo ajkaitól és fogával érintve bőrét, úgy haladt lefele a fiú ágyékához. A shinigami boldogan felkiáltott, ahogy az espada egy kis hab maradékkal dörzsölte be nemi szervét, így adva annak sikamlósságot plusz kellemes érzést gazdájának és jelenlegi használójának. Miután Grimmjow erőteljesen "bekente" az egészet ismét alkalmazta a szívó és lágyan harapdáló módszert. Ichigo nyöszörgött és a hátát homorította az élvezettől s erőteljesen belekarmolt az arrancar hátába.

Sokáig viszont nem folytatódhatott a dolog, mert Grimmjow érezte, hogy a fiú közel jár az elélvezéshez. Így hát abbahagyta a szájmunkát és saját magának lerugdosta hakamáját. Megfogta Ichigo síkos kezét és párszor végigjáratta nyelvét ujjain, majd mikor már úgy gondolta, eléggé csúszósak, határozottan dugta be a fiú ujjait a saját bejáratába. A srác felkiáltott. Egy pillanatig az espada csak tartotta benne ujjait, de pár másodperc múlva elkezdte mozgattatni Ichigo karját, miközben ő szájával visszatért a faszához.  
- Ngh...ahh! Grimm...jow! - nyögte Ichigo kéjtől elhomályosult elmével s lepillantott az arrancarra. - Khér...lekh...mmmh...teh behnemmh! ...benh...enmh! - lehunyta szemeit és hátravetette a fejét.  
- Pofa be...Ichigo! - mormogta Grimmjow, mikor kiszedte szájából a fiú merevségét. - Nem akarom... a panaszkodásaidat hallgatni a durvaság miatt!  
- Deh...nhem bírohh...mm! - kiáltott újra a fiú és másik kezével tompán a pultra csapott.  
Az arrancar mérgesen hajolt fel és nézett bele szemeibe. Eltávolította Ichi ujjait a saját hátsójából és durván teste mellé dobta.  
- Rendben. - sziszegte. - De ha egy panaszod is lesz a későbbiekben, beletaposok a szádba!  
Ichigo csak bólintott, majd készen állt a behatolásra...ami a következő pillanatban meg is történt. Grimmjow nem szarozott sokat, erőteljes csípő mozdulattal irányította magát a shinigamiba, mire ő is egy félig elfojtott nyögést hallatott. Ichigo megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor megindult benne a ritmusos mozgás és háta újra meg újra a pulthoz csapódott. A sok várakozás és a teljes kéjbe taszított előjáték után nem kellett sokat tenni azért, hogy az a végső beteljesülés kezdetleges jeleit kezdje érezni egész testének területén. Alig telt el egy-két perc és a shinigami teste nagyot rándult és óriási nyögéssel kísérelve élvezett el. Az espada teste is nagyon megviselt volt már, így nem sokkal később ő is elszállt. Kezeit fonta Ichigo dereka köré, úgy emelve meg őt és húzva egy túlfűtött csókba. Szerencsétlen fiú az ájulás szélén állt. Most már nem csak a fáradtságot, hanem az egyre gyötrőbb fejfájást is érezte.  
Grimmjow észrevette a shinigami gyötrelmét, mert kérdőn nézett rá. Mintha mondott is volna valamit, mert Ichigo látta mozogni a száját...de hangokat már nem hallott. Boldog volt...ám rettentően kimerült. Ráadásul a rosszullét egyre csak bekebelezni készülte őt és az utolsó amit látott, az Grimmjow arca volt és ajkai, ahogy a nevét formálják.

Aztán mindent elborított a sötétség.


	5. Chapter 5

Asamashi

Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
Tisztulnak az érzelmek...  
Csepp. Csepp.  
...és múladoznak a válaszolatlan kérdések.  
Csepp. Csepp...  
Mi történt vajon?

Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
Ami úgy tűnt eddig...  
Csepp. Csepp...  
...sosem változik...  
Csepp. Csepp...  
...mintha mégis átalakulna.  
Csepp...

Démoni szárnyait veszti a múlt...  
Csepp.. Csepp. Csepp.  
...újjászületik a jelen...  
Csepp. Csepp.  
...de ez a jövőben...  
Csepp...  
...mit jelent?  
Csepp. Csepp...

Ezt csak azok tudják...  
Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...  
...akik bíznak a jövő dicsőségében...  
Csepp. Csepp...  
...de aki megriad és elfordul...  
Csepp. Csepp...Csepp.  
...az aljasság rabja marad.  
Csepp...Csepp.

Örökre...  
Csepp...Csepp.

******************************

A szoba körvonalai apránként élesedtek ki Ichigo szeme előtt. Szörnyű fej és torokfájással ébredt, minden porcikája sajgott, ízületei mintha betonból lettek volna.  
Mikor már látása kitisztult, a shinigami az asztalán lévő órára pillantott: 12:30. Ráadásul fényes nappal. És ha sejtései helyénvalóak, hétfő...vagyis normális körülmények közt a suliban kéne lennie. De ilyen állapotban talán jobb is, ha nélkülözik egy ideig...hacsak nem akarnak egy élőholton kísérletezni.  
Próbált visszaemlékezni az előző napra. Pontosan mi is történt vele? lehunyta szemeit s kutatni kezdett emlékeiben. Valami derengett arról, hogy rettenetesen esett, de ennek ellenére elindult a boltba...és aztán...  
Villámgyorsan pattantak fel pillái és elvörösödött.  
Na igen...Grimmjow tegnap is megtalálta és először egy padon, később pedig itthon a konyhapulton is csinálta vele. Jobban gondolva, az előbbi tett miatt lehet ilyen rosszul. Az a kinti kielégítés az esőben nem tett túl jót neki...részben.  
- A rohadt életbe, Grimmjow... - mormogta rekedten, de ahogy e mondat elhagyta ajkait, heves köhögés roham rázta meg a testét. Miután elmúlt, nagy nehezen felült az ágyán és megdörzsölte halántékát. Egy jó forró gyógytea. Az kell neki. Méghozzá sürgősen.  
Lekapta székéről pulcsiját s miközben felvette, elindult az ajtó felé...viszont ahogy megnyomta volna a kilincset, azon nyomban megdermedt.  
Szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy eszébe jutott az utolsó dolog, ami az ájulása előtt történt.  
Avval tisztában volt, hogy ezúttal a konyhában történt meg a dolog és rögtön utána sötétült el előtte minden...de...hogy került fel ide?  
Gyomra összeszorult azon gondolat hatására, hogy mi van, ha mikor apja és hugai hazajöttek, őt teljesen meztelenül, koszosan és ájultan találták a konyhapulton?  
Keze megremegett miután végre lenyomta a kilincset s már-már betegesen gyors szívveréssel lebotorkált a lépcsőn. Szinte félve pillantott be a fentebb említett helyiségbe, de örömmel konstatálta, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben. A földön nem hevert üres tejszínhabos flakon, se félig megrágott eperdarabok és a pulton se feküdt elalélt, csupasz Ichigo...csak egy kis papírdarab, rajta pedig Yuzu kézírását vélte felfedezni.  
Továbbra is hevesen dobogó szívvel emelte fel a cetlit s olvasta az üzenetet. Mikor a végére ért, szabályosan leesett az álla és szemei hatszorosukra nőttek.  
Természetesen megkönnyebbült, hogy nem az előbbi elmélete valósult meg a jelek szerint, de ahogy belegondolt, hogy ez lehetséges lehet...nem hitte el!  
Yuzu leírta, hogy mikor hazajöttek, Ichigot a nappaliban találták a kanapén heverve, a dohányzóasztalon egy érdekes levéllel, amit Orihime írt. Az állt benne, hogy a fiú rosszul lett a találkozásukkor és a lány hazahozta. Ichigo húgának kétségbeesetten összetákolt szóhalmazára kicsit lelkiismeret furdalása lett. Még a végén közölte, hogy hol talál gyógyszert és hogy pihenjen. Bár sajnos az antibiotikum elfogyott, szóval mást kell majd keresnie addig, míg nem hoznak neki délután.  
Mindezek után...az utolsó mondatot többször is elolvasta, hogy megbizonyosodjon felőle; nem, nem álmodik. Végül hangosan felnevetett.  
Kishúga megjegyezte ugyanis, hogy teljesen ledöbbent Orihime írási stílusán. Tele hibákkal és álmában se gondolta volna, hogy a lány ilyen szavakat használ. Mintha nem is ő írta volna a levelet. Na igen, pont a legrosszabb alanyra esett a választás, hogy egy pillanatra az illető a bőrébe bújjon.  
Ichigo még mindig mosolygott, mikor már a teát csinálta. Ahogy vizuálisan elképzelte Grimmjowt, amint próbál elviselhető megfogalmazottságú levelet írni, ismét elnevette magát. Csoda, hogy ennyi sikerült neki!  
Ráadásul...egy jó pont neki. Nem hagyta a shinigamit csakúgy ott, abban a helyzetben, hanem próbálta orvosolni a problémát...elég érdekes módon.  
Elpirult a gondolatra, ám a teafőző hangja kizökkentette őt.  
Immáron teásbögréjével kezében ült le az asztalhoz és nézett ki az ablakon. Odakint még mindig borús, esős idő uralkodott és a szél is feltámadt. Közeledett a november, ami már a tél előjeleit hordozza magával. De Ichigo nem a hidegtől tartott. Az érdekelte őt a legkevésbé.  
Mivel decemberben kezdetét veszi egy visszafordíthatatlan folyamat. Egy vérre menő háború.  
Szíve összeszorult, mikor belegondolt, hogy akkor bizony nem hagyatkozhat az érzelmeire. Ki kell azokat zárnia lelkéből...lehet, hogy örökre.  
Hiszen Grimmjow is egy arrancar. Ellenség. Ellene is harcolnia kell majd...de vajon képes lesz rá?  
Belekortyolt teájába s mintha az ital forró gőzétől várná agya megtisztulását, mélyet szippantott belőle. Mostani érzéseire hivatkozva, biztos nem fogja tudni megtenni. De akkor mi lesz? Mindezek mellett...szeretett volna erről vele is beszélni. Hogy ő mit gondol a felmerülő problémáról...érdekli e őt egyáltalán?  
Ichigo már régóta kérdezni akart tőle valamit, de nem volt hozzá mersze, hogy megtegye. Túl nyilvánvalónak tartotta, hogy "rossz" választ fog kapni. Ennek ellenére is fel akarta tenni azt a kérdést, csakhogy hallja, ahogy ő mondja...nem valaki más, hamis szavakat formálva.  
Az eső még jobban rákezdett és kíméletlenül verte az ablaküveget. Igazából hálás is volt az espadanak, hogy most itthon kellett maradnia. Ilyen időben bent poshadni a suliban kész öngyilkosság. Ráadásul így egy kicsit tud gondolkodni és addig se kell a többiek furcsa arckifejezését nézni, ahogy őt bámulják. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem igen felejtették el a szombati incidenst és a jövőben érdeklődni fognak utána.  
Ichigo ekkor hangokat hallott a bejárati ajtó felől. Először azt hitte, apja jött haza, de valahogy balsejtelem lett úrrá rajta. Az a túlzottan ismerős balsejtelem.  
Felemelkedett a székről és alindult az előszoba felé. Az onnan jövő nesz egyre halkult és ahogy a shinigami kilépett a konyhából, elhalt. A fiú kérdőn nézett a bejárat irányába, ám semmi jelét nem látta, hogy behatolás történt volna. Pislogva fürkészte az előszobát, eredménytelenül. Nem látott semmit és senkit, csak kísértő félhomályt.  
Fordult is volna vissza a konyhába, de egy kéz a vállán megakadályozta benne.  
- Yo, Ichigo. - hallotta a feje felett az oly ismert hangot és rögvest megfordult. Talán nem kell részletezni, hogy ki is állt előtte.  
- Mi lenne, ha leszoknál erről a hülye hátulról való felbukkanásokról?! Kikészít! - mordult rá Ichigo, miután túl volt egy enyhe szívrohamon és nem törődve az arrancar egyre szélesebbre húzódó vigyorával ment vissza a helyiségbe.  
- Még mindig nem mondtam le a tervemről. - mondta Grimmjow nevetve és követte a fiút.  
- Pedig igazán jó lenne...rohadt jól elérted a célodat. - sóhajtotta fáradtan Ichigo visszaülve székére.  
- Hízelgő, ez viszont arra ösztönöz, hogy ne hagyjam abba!  
- Tudom, hogy nehezedre esik, de legalább ma kímélj meg a faszságaidtól. - pillantott az arrancarra, aki zsebre vágott kézzel támaszkodott az asztal oldalának..  
- Tch...ez a hála, amiért kihúztalak a szarból? - emelt fel egy szemöldököt az espada és hideg tekintetét mélyesztette Ichigoéba.  
- Ha jól emlékszem, miattad lettem beteg. Ezek után szerintem alap, ha egy kicsit el kezdesz gondolkodni és nem engeded a játékszeredet veszni hagyni. - a fiú a "játékszer" szót olyan erős gúnnyal mondta ki, hogy maga is meglepődött.  
Látta, hogy Grimmjowra is gyakorolt egy kis hatást, mert ahelyett, hogy visszavágott volna valami erőset, csak összeszűkítette szemeit és hallgatott. Ichigo kis híján megrémült tőle...lehet, hogy később akar törleszteni.  
Nyomasztó csend ereszkedett rájuk. Végül aztán az espada kiszedte zsebéből egyik kezét és az asztalra dobott egy kis fehér papírdobozt. A shinigami kérdőn pislogott hol a dobozkára, hol Grimmjowra.  
- Ez meg...mi? - nyögte ki végül.  
- Szerinted? - vetette oda ingerülten az arrancar, majd hátat fordított. - Rohadt szerencsés módon az olvasás még nem jelent gondot!  
Ichigonak beletelt 1-2másodpercbe, mire leesett neki a dolog. Hát persze...a dobozban volt az antibiotikum, ami elfogyott. Yuzu a levélben írta, hogy várnia kell, míg hoznak neki...de ki tudja, meddig romolhat még addig az állapota. Érezte is, hogy egyre vacakabbul van.  
Hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. A tény, hogy Grimmjow képes volt elmenni gyógyszerért a patikába, teljesen sokkolta. Úristen! Mi van ezzel?! A végén kiderül, hogy mégis van szíve.  
Ichigo pirultan nézett farkasszemet az espada hátával.  
- Öhm...Grimmjow...köszönöm... - suttogta zavartan, majd bögréjébe temette tekintetét, de még így is látta, hogy a férfi válaszképpen csak megvonta a vállát. Ám nem sokkal később a shinigaminak eszébe jutott valami.  
- De várjunk csak egy kicsit! Mégis hogy a fenébe fizetted ezt ki?! - kiáltott fel, de ennek hatására egy újabb köhögés hullám sodort végig rajta.  
Grimmjow sejtelmesen pillantott hátra válla felett és széles vigyorra húzta ajkait. Kuncogva válaszolt;  
- Sehogy.  
- HE?!  
- Hogy a francba fizethettem volna ki, ha engem nem látnak, Ichi?  
- De...mégis! Hogy az a...! Grimmjow! - szorult ökölbe keze, miután elmúlt köhögése és dühösen meredt az espadara.  
- Nyugszik a shinigami...  
- Akkor is, ez lopásnak számít!  
- Döntsd el, hogy kell az a szar, vagy inkább porlasszam el egy ceroval?! - fordult újra Ichigo felé Grimmjow és fenyegető mozdulatot tett, mint aki tényleg képes lenne elsütni egy cerot.  
A shinigami persze rögtön tudta, hogy ez mivel járna; a ház teljes megsemmisülésével. Ráadásul igazából igenis hálás volt, hogy az espada...törődött vele. Akárhogy is nézzük, ez bizony törődés és figyelemre méltatás volt Grimmjow részéről, amit még Ichigo sosem látott tőle és ez teljesen zavarba hozta.  
Végül aztán megadóan emelte fel kezét és pirulva sóhajtott.  
- Jó, jó, oké. Csak ne robbantsd fel a házat, ha lehet... - motyogta s kerülte az arrancar tekintetét.  
A férfi hallgatott és áthatóan fürkészte a shinigamit. Nyilván a fiú furcsálta viselkedését. Valójában ő maga s igazán értette, hogy miért is foglalkozik vele ennyire. Nem vall rá, hogy bárkivel is ilyen közvetlen lenne. De való igaz, és ezt magának is sikerült beismernie; csak Ichigoval érzi magát egésznek. És amennyire makacs, sőt, sokkal nehezebb eset mint a shinigami, ez lenne az utolsó, amit bevallana Ichigonak.  
Vállat vont és morogva indult kifele a konyhából.  
- Csinálj, amit akarsz, de akkor nélkülem. Van jobb dolgom is, minthogy a szerencsétlenségeidet bámuljam. Mennek neked a dolgok egyedül is, ha ilyen baszott nagy a szád. - mondta hidegen és kilépett a helyiségből.  
Ichigo ezektől a szavaktól összerezzent és ijedt szemekkel nézett az espada után. Ám nem sokáig üldögélt ott. Mintha teste magától mozgott volna, úgy pattant fel és rohant ki a konyhából. Nem akarta, hogy elmenjen...mellette akart lenni...  
Mikor utolérte az előszobában, reflexszerűen nyújtotta ki karját és ragadta meg az espada fehér dzsekijének hátulját.  
- Várj! - bukott ki belőle kétségbeesetten a szó, de hangja megakadt, mikor Grimmjow felé fordította fejét és kifejezéstelen arccal nézett le rá.  
Ichigo agyából úgy hullott ki minden értelmes gondolat, mint víz a szitából. Csak tartotta markában az espada felsőjének darabkáját, ő maga pedig mélyen a kék szempárba nézett. Félve, mégis gyönyörködve fürdőzött s merült el bennük, hogy onnan olvassa ki az espada gondolatait.  
De nem várta meg, míg Grimmjow beszédre nyitja a száját. Másik kezével megmarkolta felsője gallérját, maga felé fordítva így az arrancart és még mindig a kékségbe meredve felhúzta magát s forrón megcsókolta az espadat.  
A férfi erős ajkainak érzete erősebb színekre mélyítette Ichigo pírját és érezte, hogy Grimmjow enyhén elvigyorodik szája mentén, karjait szorosan a fiú dereka köré fonja, közelebb húzva így őt, Ichigo pedig lábujjhegyre állt, hogy mélyítse az érzéki pillanatot.  
Ez a csók magába foglalt minden érzést és mondanivalót; megbánást, szenvedélyt, dicsőséget, boldogságot s mégis keserűséget. Hisz mindketten tudták, hogy mit fog hozni a jövő. De Ichigo reménykedett benne, hogy képesek lesznek azon felülkerekedni és győzni.  
A shinigami is halványan elmosolyodott és egy apró, kéjes nyögést hallatott. Maga se tudta, pontosan miért, de könnyek kezdték szúrni lehunyt szemeit és enyhén megszédült. Eddig észre se vette, hogy ennyire fáj a feje...és ez fokozódni látszódott.  
Térdei megremegtek, karjai elernyedtek és amint ajkai elváltak Grimmjowétól, tehetetlenül zuhant a padló felé, viszont az utolsó pillanatban erős kezek akadályozták meg a kemény földet érést. Az espada szorosan tartotta az ájult Ichigot karjaiban és szokatlanul lágy tekintettel nézett le rá.  
Gondolkodás nélkül felkapta az ernyedt testet és elindult vele felfelé a lépcsőn.  
Ichigo arca kipirult volt, de nem csak az előbbi tett következményeképp, hanem az egyre csak növekvő testhőmérséklete miatt is. Grimmjow érezte csupasz mellkasán a forró homlokot, mire lemondóan felsóhajtott. Így teljesen használhatatlan a fiú, ha még jobban felizgatná, nem biztos, hogy egyhamar kigyógyulna a betegségből.  
Mikor az espada felért a lépcső tetejére megtorpant és hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
- Mi a francot művelek? - mormogta kissé ingerülten, ahogy újra lepillantott az eszméletlen shinigamira.  
Semmi szokatlan nem lenne abban, ha most csakúgy itt hagyná, hisz ő nem az az érzelgős fajta. De valami mégis csak marasztalta. Talán mert ő is érezte, amit Ichigo...hogy 1 hónap múlva minden megváltozik. Nem csinálhatják ezt már sokáig...nem egy oldalon állnak és a háborúban nincs helye a privát szférák titkainak felbolygatásának. Akkor azokat el kell dobni, csak a harcnak szabad utána létezni. A győzelemnek. Ugyanis mindkettő fél a győzelemért küzd, amazt pedig veszélyeztetnék ezek a rejtett érzések. Már az is rettentő kockázatos volt, hogy Grimmjow egyre többször jött át ebbe a dimenzióba.  
Mikor aztán belépett a szobába, Ichigot befektette az ágyába s egy ideig csak állt mellette. Bizony, odaát Las Nochesben mindenkinek szemet szúrt Grimmjow sűrű Karakurába való látogatása, de ezzel az espada nem foglalkozott. Jobban mondva, leszarta. Aizent amúgy se érdekli "szolgálóinak" személyes ügyei, de olykor már ő is felhozta a témát és rendesen megfenyegette az arrancart, amit persze ő eleresztett a füle mellett. Egy idő után ez odáig fajult, hogy erőszakot kezdtek rajta alkalmazni. Ám nem is akármilyet.  
Kínzásokról szó sem volt, inkább valami másnak tették ki a hatos számút. Olyan dolognak, amiről azt hitte, neki nem kell tartania...  
Az emlékek hatására öklei összeszorultak, dühtől és szégyenében megjelenő vörösségtől eltorzult arccal fúrta tekintetét az egyik sarokba.  
Lehet, hogy nem csak Ichigo miatt is jött immáron nap mint nap a városba, hanem hogy megmeneküljön a sorozatos megszégyenüléstől, megalázásoktól. Rohadt gyávának érezte magát...ám mikor átlépett ebbe a dimenzióba, meg tudott feledkezni gyávaságáról.  
Tudta, hogy az előtte fekvő shinigamival való hasonlóságai észhez térítik és hiányosságai pedig kiegészítik őt. Az elején ezt az elméletet megvetette és szórakozást csinált belőle, de ez alatt a rövid idő alatt Ichigo karmája befolyásolta Grimmjow személyiségét. Már ő maga se tudta, mit akar...  
Az espada kék szemeit ismét a fiúra emelte, majd megfordult és kiment a szobából...épp akkor, mikor Ichigo enyhén megrándult és egy apró nyöszörgés hagyta el a torkát. Hallotta még a távolból a léptek tompa zaját és erre nagy nehezen felemelte pilláit. Kissé zavartan nézett körül és megint csak nem tudta hova tenni a szobájába való visszatérést.  
"Basszus, elegem van!" gondolta mérgesen, mikor ujjaival dörzsölni kezdte homlokát. Feje még mindig rettenetesen sajgott és szerencsétlen módon odalent maradt a gyógyszer...és most nincs az az isten, amiért felbírna kelni.  
Addig átkozta magát szerencsétlenségei miatt, míg újra meghallotta a lépteket a lépcsőn. Furcsa ötlettől vezérelve hunyta le újra szemeit és úgy tett, mint aki még mindig eszméletlen.  
Nem sokkal később Grimmjow ismét a szobájában volt és a fiú ágyához sétált. Ichigo hallott valamit koppanni az asztalon, majd kis hatásszünet után egy tipikus "tch"-t.  
Ezután papírzörgés és az ágy szélének süllyedése következett, amit a shinigami nem tudott mire vélni. Érezte, hogy teste az arrancar lábai közé szorul és hogy egyik keze a fiú vállának nyomódik. Szíve torkába ugrott, ahogy elképzelte, milyen szituáció alakulhatott ki az imént. Igyekezte elrejteni az egyre csak érződő pírt orcáin, de az erőszakosan ellepte Ichi képét. Csak imádkozni tudott, hogy ezt Grimmjow nem vette észre...pedig nem is hívő!  
Túl sokáig, szinte az örökkévalóságig nem történt semmi. A shinigami már-már azt hitte, nem is fog és készült volna kinyitni szemeit, mikor forró ajkak érintették az övét, mitől a fiú szája enyhén kinyílt...és valami folyadék csordult át szájüregébe. Ichigo hatalmas kérdőjelekkel a fejében próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi lehet az, végül aztán megérezte a tea és valami más keverékének kesernyés ízét. De ez csak mellékes íz volt ahhoz képest, mint amit Grimmjow ajkai nyújtottak...és amik mintha hozzánőttek volna az övéhez.  
Óriási önkontrollra volt szüksége, hogy ne emelje meg karjait és ne tekerje azokat az espada nyaka köré. Ujjai enyhén megremegtek a gondolattól s a lepedőbe mélyedtek egy pillanatra. Ám pár másodperc múlva az arrancar ajkai elszakadtak Ichigoétól, mire ő felköhögött és próbált levegőhöz jutni. Kinyitotta szemeit és azok rögvest Grimmjow kékségével találkoztak, ahogy annak az ismerős fénynek az enyhe szikrájával néz le rá.  
Önelégülten elvigyorodott, mikor látta Ichigo pírját mélyülni és halkan felkuncogott.  
- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy rohadtul nem voltál már eszméletlen? - suttogta sejtelmesen s elhúzódott a shinigami arcától.  
Ichigo is megpróbált felülni, de csak egy könyökkel való támaszkodásra volt elég ereje. Még mindig enyhén köhécselve fürkészte Grimmjowt, majd mikor az végleg elmúlt, elhúzta a száját.  
- Fogd be. - mondta és megtörölte állát, amin még mindig folydogált egy kevés abból a folyadékból. - Mégis mi a fene volt ez?  
Az espada fejével a földön heverő papírgalacsinra bökött és még mindig vigyorgott.  
- Tudod, olvasni még mindig tudok.  
- És ebben egyre jobban kételkedem. - sóhajtott fáradtan Ichigo. - Gondolom nem pontosan ez volt a utasítás...hogy így add be nekem.  
Grimmjow felnevetett és ujjával erősen visszanyomta fekvő helyzetbe a shinigamit, s ismét közel hajolt hozzá.  
- Lehet... - halkult el a hangja és szemében immáron teljes lánggal égett a szokásos fény. - ...az állt benne, hogy kétszer kell. És mi azt akarjuk, hogy kigyógyulj ebből a cseszett betegségből...ugye, Ichi?  
Ichigo arca szabályosan lángolt és csak hápogni tudott. Ezen idő alatt Grimmjow immáron újabb adag itallal a szájában közelített felé és teperte teljesen maga alá a szerencsétlen fiút. Csak egy enyhe nyikkanást hallatott, mikor az espada újra elkapta a shinigami ajkait és nyelve erőszakos mozdulatával nyitotta szét Ichigo száját, mitől persze a folyadék két oldalt lecsordult a fiú nyaka mentén, alig pár csepp jutva végül szájüregébe. Hát persze hogy csak ürügy volt az egész...  
Ám ahogy az erős ajkak habzsolták az övét és az arrancar nyelve őrült tánca perdült partneréjével, Ichigo hagyta magát és visszafogottság nélkül ölelte magához nyakánál Grimmjowt. Az espada keze lejjebb csúszott a lepedő mentén és betért a fiú dereka és a közé, végigsimítva így Ichigo hátát, egészen a fenekéig. Ichigi belenyögött az arrancar szájába, mikor ő erősen megmarkolta a shinigami fenekét és megemelve csípőjét hozzányomta őt saját ágyékához.  
Ahogy Grimmjow megérezte a fiú erekcióját, megtörte a vad csókot és vigyorogva kuncogott.  
- Még ilyen állapotban is csak a szexet akarod, Ichi?  
- Te provokálod ki belőlem...barom... - zihálta a fiú és picit sértődötten nézett fel az arrancarra. - Mellesleg ez előbbi dolog...aljas húzás volt!  
- Aljas, de hatásos. - röhögött az espada, majd letápászkodott Ichigoról és keresztbe az ágyon mellé ült hátát vetve a falnak.  
A fiú is felült és kérdőn nézett Grimmjowra. Furcsálta, hogy most nem kezdett neki a dolognak...talán mert tudta, hogy most ez nem a legalkalmasabb. Ichigo elég hamar kidőlne...  
Lemondóan felsóhajtott, majd térdeit felhúzta és azokra támasztotta kezeit. Kis csend ereszkedett rájuk, csak az eső halk kopogását hallgatták a párkányon. Olyan békés volt minden...nyomasztóan békés. El se tudta hinni, hogy ilyet is meg tud élni az espada társaságában.  
Óvatosan felé pillantott. Grimmjow bal lábát felhúzva és ugyancsak bal kezét rajta pihentetve, enyhén oldalra döntött fejjel és lehunyt szemekkel szuszogott. Ha nem ismerné, Ichigo azt hinné, hogy alszik, de persze az arrancarok sosem teszik ezt.  
Csak nézte a máskor lobbanékony és kiszámíthatatlan férfit, aki úgy ült ott, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne. Ichigonak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez lehet az utolsó békés együttlétük. Igaz, december még odébb van...de az a szorongó érzés a mellkasában ezt meghazudtolta.  
Kezdte zavarni ez a nyomasztó csend. Fejét fordította Grimmjow felé és csipkelődő hangon így szólt.  
- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy megérem ezt...mármint hogy te vigyázol rám. - az utolsó három szó érdekes utóízt hagyott szájában. Olyan furcsa volt ezeket kimondania... - Máskor csak Yuzuék vannak itt és néha Orihime is benéz...de velük persze beszéden kívül semmi sem történik. Ishidáék meg... - itt vállat vont és halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Kurva unalmas lehet akkor azokra hagyatkozni... - mormogta gúnyosan még mindig csukott szemmel az espada, de ezután ismerős vigyorra húzódtak ajkai. - ...talán távollétük után kicsit aktívabbak lesznek és nem fogsz unatkozni nélkülem se. Főleg, hogy lesz egy kis dolgot, miután visszajöttek.  
Ichigo elengedte füle mellett a barátait érő nem túl jóindulatú megjegyzést, de ahogy végiggondolta a másik két mondatot, kérdőn nézett Grimmjowra.  
- Ezt mégis hogy érted...? - felemelt egy szemöldököt.  
Az espada nem válaszolt, csak gonoszan felnevetett, mire a shinigami fejében kezdett összeállni a kép.

- Csak nem...? A te mocskos kezed van a dologban, mi?! Te tűntetted el őket! - kiáltott rá mérgesen a fiú és fenyegetően közelebb kúszott az arrancarhoz.  
Grimmjow hallgatott és állta az indulattól csillogó tekintetett s a vigyor még mindig nem tűnt el.  
- Ki vele, hol vannak? - morogta Ichigo s erősen megmarkolta az espada gallérját, aki erre flegmán vállat vont.  
- Valaki kezelésbe vette őket odaát, Soul Societyben. - mondta aztán egyszerűen.  
- He...? Kicsoda? - pislogott a shinigami.  
A férfi ismét nevetett és lehalkította a hangját, mintha az információ szigorúan titkos lenne. De valójában ezzel is csak Ichigot akarta cukkolni, akiben menten megállt a vérkeringés, mikor meghallotta a nevet.  
- Zaraki Kenpachi.  
Ichigo remegő ujjai felmondták a szolgálatot és elengedték Grimmjow dzsekijét. A fiú megrökönyödve nézett rá és hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. Úristen, Orihimeéknek annyi!  
- H-hogy...Kenpachi?! - nyögte végül kétségbeesetten. - De...hogy tudtad rávenni, hogy két embert és egy quincyt...?!  
- Nem én vettem rá...hanem _te. _Mégpedig egy ígérettel; harcolsz vele, ha kicsit megedzi azokat a szerencsétleneket. Az az állat naná, hogy rögtön belement! - Grimmjow egyre nagyobb vigyorral a képén figyelte, ahogy Ichigo szemei tágabbra nyílnak a rémülettől és a döbbenettől.

Végül aztán megrázta a fejét, majd dühösen az espadanak rontott és vészjósló hangon sziszegte a képébe.  
- Ezt még megkeserülöd, te...!  
Az arrancar karjaival átfonta Ichigo derekát és közelebb húzta őt magához.  
- Rohadt kíváncsivá tettél, Ichi! - suttogta nevetve. - És amint látom, már nem is vagy olyan rosszul...ezek szerint nem baj, ha bepótoljuk a mai óra anyagát. Kezdjük egy kis anatómiával! - s ahogy kimondta az utolsó szót, hevesen hanyatt döntötte a shinigamit, akinek ellenkeznie sem volt ideje.  
Grimmjow habozás nélkül rántotta le róla a nadrágot és máris Ichigo meredező férfiasságát kezdte falni. A fiú hatalmasat nyögött a hevesség eredménye végett és teste enyhén megugrott, mikor az espada fogaival ingerelte a makkot. Érezte, hogy nem fogja sokáig bírni, hisz nagyon megviselt volt. Ahogy a forróság újra elöntötte őt fegyvere körül, amint Grimmjow mélyen szájába tolta férfiasságát, egy elhalt nyikkanás hagyta el a száját és hátravetette a fejét. Heréi sem maradtak érintetlenül, az espada keményen masszírozta a golyókat és közben heves fejmozdulatokkal szopta a shinigamit.  
Minden mozdulatra villámok cikáztak át Ichigo testén és csontjai beleremegtek a szenvedélyes mozdulatsorba. Tudta, hogy átkozottul sokba fog ez neki kerülni, de a felgyülemlett feszültség jobban kínozta őt. Ráadásul nem tudott betelni vele...Grimmjow iszonyat jó volt abban, hogy kielégítse. Egyszerűen érezte, hogy Ichinek mire van szüksége. És amit a shinigami akar, azt az espada többszörösen is. De nem kell sokat várni, hogy a fiatalabbik fél is engedjen és sodródjon az árral.  
Ahogy megjósolta, Ichigo máris érezni kezdte orgazmusának közeledtét s erősen a lepedőbe markolt. A beteljesülés ereje minden pillanatban hatalmasakat növekedett, ezt Grimmjow is érezte, mivel a shinigami teste összerándult és ő maga óriási nyögés sorozatot hallatott, hangja visszhangokat verve a szoba falain.  
Az espada fülének persze ez kellemes dallam volt és arra ösztönözte, hogy gyorsabban dolgozzon. Nagyokat szívott s kezével az ágyék teljes felületét rendesen megmunkálta. És itt telt be a pohár. Ichigo nektárja megállíthatatlanul lövellt Grimmjow szájába s egy kevés az állán is lefolyt. A shinigami zihált és gyönyörtől csillogó szemekkel pillantott le az espadara, aki végül lecuppant a fiú faszáról és rávigyorgott.  
Ujjával letörölte álláról a kevés spermiumot és Ichi felé nyújtotta, aki azonnal bekapta azt. Saját magát ízlelgette, de nem bánta, hisz Grimmjow volt a kínáló.  
Miután az utolsó cseppig eltűntette a cseppeket és az arrancar kiszedte szájából ujját, a shinigami fáradtan terült szét az ágyán. Érdekes, azt hitte, hogy egy ilyen után rohadt szarul fogja érezni magát, de a kimerültségen és a kielégültségen kívül nem érzett semmit.  
A hatos még mindig önelégülten vigyorogva felé hajolt és gonoszan kuncogott.  
- Jobb volt, mint az a fos kotyvalék, hee~?  
- Fogjuk rá... - mosolygott Ichigo kacéran.  
- Helyes... - mormogta kicsit komolyabban Grimmjow és lekászálódott az ágyról. - ...ugyanis lehet, hogy már nem lesz ilyenben részed.  
A shinigami kérdőn nézett rá és felült. Bár nem kellett túlzottan megerőltetnie agyát, hogy felfogja, mit akar ezzel az espada mondani. Vészesen fogy az idő, készülni kell a harcra és nem fognak tudni időt szakítani ilyen tevékenységekre. Ezért is akart Grimmjow ma egész nap vele lenni. Olyan volt ez, mint egy sajátos búcsú.  
- Tudom... - suttogta Ichigo és lehajtotta a fejét. - ...köszönöm, Grimmjow...tényleg.  
Az arrancar nem mondott semmit, csak állt neki háttal, némán. Végül kezével csinált egy ismerős mozdulatot és a dimenziókapu megnyílt.

- Ne köszönj még semmit. - mondta színtelen hangon, miközben átlépett a kapun. - Ha én már véremben ázva fekszem az aszfalton...akkor. Elvárom. Vagy egy másik életben az első találkozásunkkor foglak könyörtelenül kinyírni.

- Ez nem fog bekövetkezni... - emelte fel a fejét a fiú és mélyen az espada kék szemeibe nézett. - ...mert melletted heverve fogok meghalni.

Grimmjow döbbenten nézett a fátylas szemű Ichigora, de mire bármit is mondhatott volna, bezárult a tér előtte.

Ami zárva maradt egészen a végéig...mindennek a végéig.


	6. Chapter 6

Asamashi

Az idő veszedelmesen gyorsan telt. Ez minden embernek más-mást jelentett. Egyeseknek csak a szokásos unalmas aggodalmat a közelgő téli hideg és zordság miatt, de akad, akinek nem a környezete, hanem a szíve fagyott meg.

Már november közepe volt, azaz jó pár hét telt el azóta, mióta ellenség járt a dimenzióban...leszámítva a szokásos hollow társaságot, akik mindennapi adagként szerepeltek egy helyettes shinigami amúgy se szokványos életében. De mintha azok is megfogyatkoztak volna az utóbbi időben. Nyugalom volt. Csend.

Ám ez a hangulat nyomasztóbb volt annál a "normális" állapotnál, melyet egyesek eddig megszokhattak. Ichigo szinte már várta, hogy jelvénye őrült villogásba kezdjen és ő megmeneküljön az idegtépő szorongástól...egy időre. Addig se kell gondolkoznia.  
Ez az egész helyzet olyan volt, mint a vihar előtti csend. Egy rettenetes vihar volt készülőben és már gyülekeztek is a sötét felhők a feszültség villámait szórva magukból.  
S ki tudna így a jelentéktelen dolgokra koncentrálni? Mint például...iskola.

Ichigo nem értette, hogy miért kell ezen a helyen rostokolnia nap mint nap készülődés helyett. Nem fért a fejébe, mi volt ezzel a Gotei 13 célja. Igazából rettentő dühös volt a Soul Society-i társaságra. Kezdve Rukiával. Már egyáltalán nem is tartózkodott az Élők Világában. Csak annyit közölt; iszonyú sokat kell most odaát dolgoznia, de hogy mit, azt a helyettes shinigami fantáziájára bízta. De nem is kellett túlságosan megerőltetnie az agyát, hogy rájöjjön: az Őrosztag teljes erővel a látóhatáron integető harcra koncentrál.

Ám Ichigo sem tétlenkedett. Ahogy kiszabadult több órás rabságából azon az átkozottul idegesítő helyen, felkereste az ő fajtájának többi tagját: a vaizardokat.

Keményen edzett azért, hogy hollow erejét több ideig és hatékonyabban tudja használni.

Teltek a napok és a fiú egyre jobban érezte a keserűséget. Ezt az erőt kell majd a háborúban használnia...ezt a számára sötét és gonosz erőt...ami a lényéhez tartozik. Az ő része.

De nem bírta elviselni, hogy azt a hatalmat, aminek fejlesztésén fáradozik, lénye másik része ellen kell fordítania. Legalábbis az ellen, aki kitölti lelke másik felét.

Három hét. Ennyi idő telt el Grimmjow utolsó látogatása óta, végleg megfosztva Ichigot azon reményétől, mely a kérdése talán pozitív eredményt rejt magában. Ugyanis még mindig szerette volna feltenni a szívét nyomasztó kérdést, de ezek után el is felejtheti...ha a háborúig nem találkozik vele, egészen biztosan.

Ezért várt. Úgy kelt fel és feküdt le, várva, hogy hátha megérzi az ismerős reiatsut a közelben. Viszont ez nem következett be. Immáron három hete. És Ichigo kezdett belenyugodni, hogy talán nem is fog. Így, november végét súrolva nem is csoda, amiért ezt gondolja.

Az időjárás változás hevessége csak olaj volt a tűzre. Egyre csak emlékeztette Ichigot, hogy milyen rettentő gyorsan telnek az órák, a napok...a hetek. Mintha az is megérezte volna a sorsdöntő pillanat közeledtét, egy pillanatra se hagyva nyugalmat senkinek. A helyettes shinigami meg csak tűrte és próbálta felülmúlni a gyötrelmet.  
Új nap virradt. Ugyanolyan egyhangú és rideg, mint az elmúlt hónapban. Ichigo komor arccal és enyhén karikás szemekkel lépett ki házuk ajtaján és lomhán lépkedve indult az iskolába. Legszívesebben a másik irányba ment volna, de az öreg Yama-jii utasítása szigorú volt és megszeghetetlen. Csupán a logika hiányzott belőle.

"Csessze meg az a vén szivar." dühöngött magában, de hamar elszállt a mérge s megtorpant. Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett az utca vége felé, ugyanis nem számított az ott áló személy megjelenésére.

Orihime teste kissé megviselt volt az edzés után, de szemmel láthatóan erősebbnek tűnt...és ezt szellemi energiájának nagysága is alátámasztotta. A lány a földet fürkészve állt, kezeit maga előtt csípőjénél összekulcsolva. Mélyen elmerülhetett gondolataiban, mert még akkor se mozdult, mikor Ichigo mellé ért. Csak pár másodperc múlva eszmélt fel és kissé zavartan, mégis mosolyogva pillantott a fiúra, aki hirtelen nem tudott neki mit mondani egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében jövő köszönésen kívül. Hagyta, hogy ő beszéljen s immáron ketten folytatták útjukat az iskola felé.  
Orihime kínosan nevetve s tarkóját vakargatva szabadkozott, amiért csakúgy szó nélkül eltűnt Ishidáékkal együtt.

- Nagyon fontos és kimerítő edzésen vettünk részt a Soul Societyben...az igazat megvallva, örülök, hogy vége. Kenpachi-san elég keményen bánt velünk, eheh... - mondta a lány, miközben beléptek az osztályukba.

Ichigo figyelmesen hallgatta őt és ajkait fájdalmas mosolyra húzta. Bár kicsit mérges volt az illetőre, aki miatt szerencsétlen lánynak ilyen dolgokat kellett kiállnia, de valamiért mégis csak hálás. Orihime tapasztaltabb és megfontoltabb lett a harc terén, Ichigo egyszerűen érezte rajta.

Mikor körülnézett a teremben, szeme megakadt két másik barátján. Chad és Ishida padjaikat sorvasztva ugyanolyan elmerültséggel és megviseltséggel ültek, de ahogy meglátták a közeledő shinigamit, barátságosan üdvözölték.

Csak pár mondatot válthattak, mivel megszólalt a becsöngő fület sértő és illúzióromboló hangja. Pár másodperccel később a tanár is beviharzott s elkezdődött az óra, amit Ichigon kívül mindenki észrevett és ennek megfelelően viselkedett.

A fiú fáradtan, szinte már a padon szétterülve "ült" és lehunyta szemeit, úgy próbálta a zavaró elemeket kizárni gondolataiból.

Elképesztően irritáltnak és zaklatottak érezte magát, még így is, hogy nem figyelte a körülötte zajló eseményeket. S az a hetek óta ismerős, újra visszatérő keserűség és szorongás is szívébe költözött...de most mintha változott volna...balsejtelemmé egyesült az iménti kettős érzelem s Ichigo azonnal fel is kapta a fejét. Végigpásztázta tekintetét a termen, keresve akár egy kis nyílást is a térben, ami jelzi, hogy a dimenzió meg fog nyílni. Szíve egyre hevesebben dobogott és valami arra késztette, hogy kinézzen az ablakon, fel az égre.

Barátai észrevették a shinigami helyettes zavart mozdulatait és kérdőn pillantottak rá, de Ichigo nem méltatta válaszra őket. Sokkal jobban érdekelte az az érzés, miszerint...  
Jön. Mindjárt itt van.  
Mielőtt bármi is történt volna, a fiú felpattant ültéből. Az osztály moraja elhalt s kíváncsi szemek fúródtak Ichigo testébe. A shinigami halotta Orihime aggódó hangját, ahogy a nevét szólítja, de ő csak állt ott mozdulatlanul és meredt maga elé. Hirtelen megszűnt körülötte minden...mintha a többiek és a tanár, a szidalmaival együtt eltűntek volna.

És ekkor megtörtént. Érezte, ahogy a dimenziókapu megnyílik valahol a közelben és átlép rajta valaki s az a régóta várt reiatsu betölti a levegőt. Mint a tűz, ami megállíthatatlanul száguld áldozata felé és az a lángok martalékává válik, úgy érte el Ichigot is. A shinigami látta szeme sarkából, hogy Ishidáék is felkapják a fejüket s először az égre, majd a fiúra emelik komoly tekintetüket.

Még mielőtt Ichigo nekiiramodott volna, egy nyugtató kézmozdulattal és egy bólintással jelezte nekik; "Minden rendben. Majd én elintézem."

Ezután nem törődve senkivel és semmivel engedte végül lábainak, hogy vezessék őt oda, ahova akarják. A folyosóról hallotta még a tanár ingerült és fenyegető hangját, de nem foglalkozott vele.

Villámgyorsan szelte a lépcsőfokokat lefelé s eközben zsebében megszorította shinigami jelvényét, de még nem kapta elő és alakult át. Kivárja, míg tényleg valami rossz történik...ám aggodalma nem volt helyénvaló.

Leért a legalsó szintre s a hátsóudvar felé vette az irányt. A reiatsut egyre erősebben érezte és biztos volt benne, hogy innen kintről jön. Így hát hatalmas lendülettel lökte ki az ajtót és lépett ki a csípős, hideg levegőre.

Zihálva nézett körbe, figyelmesen megvizsgálva mindent, hátha lát valami mozgást. Kijjebb jött és megismételte az iménti műveletet, de mikor az udvar egyik falára esett pillantása, lélegzete elakadt s szíve hatalmasat dobbant.

Grimmjow háttal a falnak támaszkodva, karjait mellkasánál összefonva állt s hideg szemeit áthatóan Ichigoéba mélyesztette. Arca olyan komolya volt, amitől a fiú egy pillanatra meg is ijedt. Rég látott tőle ilyet...mi történt ezalatt a 3 hét alatt. Ahogy a shinigami végigmérte a férfit, észrevette, hogy teste itt-ott be van kötözve, akárcsak bal kezének igen jelentős része. Ichigo szíve összeszorult, ahogy agyába férkőzött egy igen ijesztő gondolat. Az egész lehet, hogy miatta...  
- Mi...történt veled? - nyögte enyhén remegő hangon, miközben közelebb lépett az arrancarhoz.

Az espada továbbra is a fiú szemében kutatva elvigyorodott s elhúzódott a faltól.

- Tch...ha érdekel, odaát kurvára nem nézték jó szemmel ezeket a kis kiruccanásokat. - mondta gúnyosan és egyet lépett Ichigo felé, ki erre megtorpant.

A fiú elhúzta a száját.  
- Nehogy már engem hibáztass, seggfej... - morogta alig hallhatóan s lehajtotta a fejét. - Ha ennyire zavar, akkor miért jöttél vissza?

- Hogy figyelmeztesselek egy-két dologra. - vágta rá rögtön Grimmjow és a shinigami elé lépett.

- Figyelmeztetni? Minek? Azt hiszed, ennyire hülye vagyok? - nézett fel rá újra Ichigo, hangjában ingerültség érződött, mire az espada vigyora nagyobbra húzódott.

- Ha tudod magadtól is, akkor nem jöttél volna most ide. - válaszolta gonoszan suttogva.

- Ez is csak az bizonyítja, hogy elérted célodat... - nézett át az arrancar válla mellett a fiú, mintha valami nagyon érdekeset vett volna észre a sarokban.

- És amit már baszottul bánok. - sóhajtott a férfi egy kis szünet után.  
Ichigo kérdőn nézett rá, de nem tudott erre mit mondani. A tény, hogy Grimmjow valamit megbánt vele kapcsolatban, szabályosan sokkolta. Kínos csend ereszkedett rájuk, ám nem sokkal később ezt a shinigami törte meg.

- Akkor...mi a francért hagytad, hogy idáig jussunk? Mindketten bele vagyunk zavarodva ebbe az egészbe és ez csak gátol minket...nézz rám! - tárta szét a karját Ichigo, szemei szinte már könyörögtek. - Te is tudod, hogy ez ellen tenni kell valamit!

- Szerinted mi a szarért vagyok itt, idióta?! - kiáltott rá dühösen az arrancar és megragadta a fiút ingének gallérjánál fogva s indulattól lángoló szemeit ismét a shinigamiéba mélyesztette.  
Ichigo kicsit mintha megszeppent volna, de nem hagyta magát megfélemlíteni. Ezúttal nem...

Gonoszan elmosolyodott és állta a villámló tekinteteket.  
- Igaz...de akkor miért nem teszel még mindig semmit?

Grimmjow dühtől eltorzult arca kicsit mintha enyhült volna és a döbbenet jeleit öltötte magára. Mire akar ez most kilyukadni...?  
- ...vagy csak félsz, hogy elveszted a kedvenc játékszeredet? - folytatta keményen Ichigo, nem törődve azzal, hogy nagyon ráfázhat. Végül is...ez volt a lényeg. Hogy végre mindeketten felszabaduljanak ez alól a sanyargató érzés alól. És erre más megoldás nincs, minthogy a régi gyűlöletet felélesszék.

- Tudtam, hogy túl gyenge vagy ahhoz, hogy beletörődj a sorsodba...mégpedig, hogy egyedül halj meg. - az utolsó szavak hatására hangja enyhén megremegett és szemei fátyolosak lettek, de remélte, hogy ezt Grimmjow nem vette észre.  
Az espada immáron ismét a düh vonásait magán viselve taszította a fiút a falhoz, ám még mindig szorítva őt nyakánál fogva.  
- Fog be azt a baszott nagy pofád, Kurosaki, vagy itt helyben kinyírlak! - ordított rá és erősen megrázta.  
Ichigo keserűen felkuncogott s még mindig mosolygott.  
- Nem lennél rá képes, Grimmjow. Ugyanis félsz a magánytól...félsz attól, hogy megint egyedül maradsz! És attól...hogy nem tudod máson keresztül végrehajtani a szemét húzásaidat...!  
Ahogy befejezte a mondatot, bal arcába éles fájdalom nyilallt s rögvest meg is érezte a vér fémes ízét a szájában. Az espada ütése nagyot szólt és a még mindig le nem eresztett ököl arról tanúskodott, hogy még nincs vége.

- Megmondtam...hogy pofa be! - sziszegte fenyegetően Grimmjow, de az Ichigo ingét szorító keze mintha kissé remegett volna.

- Vagy különben megölsz, mi? - folytatta a fiú, miután kiköpte a szájában összegyűlt vért, de szája sarkában még mindig ott folydogált a ragacsos folyadék. - Valójában...mindkettőnknek jobb lenne. "Kezdek tényleg mazoista lenni..." gondolta szórakozottan, ahogy ez a mondat elhagyta ajkait.

És itt telt be a pohár. Grimmjow elhúzta Ichigot a falról megfordult és egy hatszoros erejű ütéssel az udvar másik végébe küldte a shinigamit, aki így hatalmasat lendülettel csapódott a földhöz s utána még métereket csúszott a betonba, mély hasadékot hagyva a betonban.

A fiú sajgó végtagokkal próbált felülni s újabb vérsugár hagyta el száját, a fájdalom miatt szemeit lehunyta így nem láthatta, hogy az espada fenyegetően felette tornyosul.

Még mielőtt ténylegesen felpillantott volna, erős rúgást érzett a mellkasán és ismét a földre kényszerült. Köhögve nézett farkasszemet az espada őrülten csillogó szemével, mikor az felé hajolt, lábát a rúgás helyén hagyva.

- Kibaszottul felidegesítettél, Ichigo. - sziszegte az arcába. - Ezek után tényleg azt fogod kívánni, tényleg elvettem volna a szaros kis életedet! De nem adom meg neked ezt az örömet, shinigami!

- Sok a szöveg, arrancar... - nyögte rekedten Ichigo és halványan elvigyorodott.

Grimmjow megragadta a fiút csuklójánál és durván felrángatta a földről. Miután ez megtörtént, nyakánál erősen szorítva őt közelebb húzta és ajkait nem finomkodva szorította Ichigoéhoz. A fiú lábai a lendülettől kissé összerogytak, kezei pedig felmondták a szolgálatot, hogy bármibe is bele tudjon kapaszkodni.  
Az a hatos erőszakosan tárta fel nyelvével a shinigami ajkait és szabályosan harapta, marcangolta szerencsétlent. Eközben kezével leszaggatta róla ruháit, majd karmait mélyesztve Ichigo bőrébe, véres nyomokat hagyott a fiatal test minden szegletén. Ichigo keservesen felkiáltott, miután a vad és könyörtelen csók véget ért s hátrálásra kényszerült. Grimmjow ezután szabályosan beleharapott a fiú nyakába, mitől meleg, sűrű folyadék csordult le a shinigami válla mentén. Ekkor ütközött ő háttal a hideg valnak, végleg elvágva ezzel a menekülés útvonalát és lehetőséget hagyva az espadanak, hogy tovább kínozza Ichigot.

Az arrancar megkaparintotta a shinigami csuklóit és a fiú felé, a falnak taszította őket, kezét használva béklyóként, másik kezével meg hevesen hámozni kezdte róla a nadrágot. Minden mozdulat gyors és durva volt, de Ichigo mindezen fájdalom ellenére kéjesen felnyögött, mikor a szürke nadrág a földre hullott s ő teljesen csupaszon, libabőrösen és véresen simult a falhoz. Fájdalmas, mégis kiéhezett tekintettel pillantott Grimmjowra.

- Ha...ez az ára annak...hogy kövessem a nekem kiszabott utat...ne fogd vissza magad.

- Ennyire ragaszkodsz a fájdalomhoz, mi? - vigyorgott rá gonoszan az espada.  
- Nem tök mindegy? Hisz...ebből a helyzetből...fájdalom nélkül...már nem kerülök ki... - nyögte Ichigo és szemeit szúrni kezdték felgyülemlő könnyei. De nem engedhette meg magának, hogy sírjon. Az eltántorítani Grimmjowt attól, hogy végre hajtsa rajta ezt...és akkor nem szabadulnak többé a bilincsektől.

Az espada nem válaszolt .Kezével végigsimított a megkínzott bőrfelületen s végül elért az ágyékához. Ichigo egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta a tettet s csípőjét enyhén megemelte, hogy Grimmjow térjen már a lényegre. De az espada figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérést és az immáron teljesen kemény férfiasságot, inkább ő maga vette elő az övét hakamájának rengetegéből és erős kezével megemelve Ichigot, széttárva lábait egy durva mozdulattal beléhatolt. A fiú felkiáltott, túl hirtelen volt a tett. Hátravetette fejét és torka szakadtából felordított, nem törődve azzal, hogy bárki meghallhatja.  
Grimmjow nem várta meg, míg a fiú abbahagyja a kiáltozást és hogy a fájdalma kissé enyhüljön, hevesen kezdett mozogni Ichigoban, fogaival továbbra is marcangolva, nyalogatva a shinigami helyettes nyakát. Ichigo fájdalmas nyögései visszaverődtek a hátsó udvarnak falairól.  
A fiú testét homorította a fájdalom és megrökönyödve vette észre, hogy hímvesszője egyszerűen nem tud megkeményedni. Túl nagy volta kín, nem tudott az élvezetre koncentrálni. Addig fokozódott ez, míg lehunyt szemei mögül pár könnycsepp gördült le orcáján és nyögései el-el akadtak.

Sokáig tartott ez az állapot. Grimmjow egyre csak mozgott Ichigoban, fejét még mindig a fiú nyakába temetve tartotta, de már nem harapta a még mindig erősen vérző, mély seb területét s így saját szenvedéllyel teli, férfias nyögései borzolták a shinigami fülét, ami segített neki, hogy kezdje elfelejteni a fájdalomsorozatot, amelyek szüntelennek hitt hullámai újra meg újra végigsodortak testén. S így is lett, pár perc múlva már a múlté volt a rossz érzés és átvette azt a szenvedély. Hímvesszője is merevedésnek indult és mellbimbói is azonnal megkeményedtek, ahogy Grimmjow a prosztatáját ingerelte, egyre nagyobb tempóban.

Az espada hevesen zihált és szorítása Ichigo csuklói körül gyengült. Felemelte a fejét s elkezdte a fiú fülét majszolni, mitől ő mélyet sóhajtott és bizsergés futott végig rajta...majd az orgazmus első jelei.

Mindezek után csoda volt, ha ezt is eléri. Boldogság töltötte el, mikor márcsak pér mozdulattól volt a végső beteljesülésig...és mikor már ott volt a határán, a célegyenesben...

Grimmjow gyorsan kiszedte faszát Ichigo hátsójából és elengedte kezeit, mitől a srác rongybabaként esett a földre. Zihálva és érthetetlen szemekkel pillantott fel az ugyancsak hevesen lélegző espadara, de annak arca kifejezéstelen maradt. Csak a szemei fürdőztek abban a gonosz fényben...

Ichigo nyelt egy nagyot és rekedt, méregtől megremegő hangon így szólt.  
- Tudhattam volna...te aljas!

- Naiv voltál, Kurosaki. Baszott naív. - mondta színtelen hangon az espada, majd hátat fordított a földön kuporgó fiúnak. - Teljesítettem a kérésedet, ezért csak magadat hibáztathatod.

A fiú csak hápogni tudott, de mire felocsúdott volna döbbenetéből, Grimmjow már félig a dimenziókapuban állt.

- Fájdalom nélkül nincs győzelem...Kurosaki. És ezt nem csak te tanultad meg az imént... - suttogta sötéten az espada.

- Te is naiv vagy, ha elhiszed, hogy bármelyikünk is győzhet! - vágott vissza Ichigo.

Grimmjow sóhajtott és lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Látom, nem érted ezt az egész kibaszott helyzetet. Remélem, majd mikor szemtől szemben állunk, rájössz. Melegen ajánlom... - mondta fenyegetően és ekkor bezárult a kapu.

A shinigami meg csak ült ott a fal tövében, megkínzott testtel...és lélekkel. Teljesen össze volt zavarodva, nem értette, mire akar kilyukadni az arrancar. Fejét kezei közé fogta s szemeit szorosan lehunyta.

De még így se tudott gátat állítani az egyre csak előtörő könnyeinek.

***************

Eljött a december. A rettegett hónap, mire már hosszú ideje készültek az ellenfelek s ennek "tiszteletére" sűrű, szürke felhők csúfították a helyszín égboltját. Karakura város utcái néptelenek voltak, csak valamennyivel több, mint egy tucatnyi fekete és fehér ruhába öltözött alakból álló csoport várakozott az egyik téren.

A Gotei 13 összes kapitánya és hadnagya jelen volt, mellettük még néhány tiszt is. Mindannyian komoran hallgatták az öreg Yamamoto beszédét. Tudták, hogy minden tanácsra és utasításra most szükségük van, mert különben elvesznek. A legjobbat kell nyújtaniuk.

Ichigo, a Zangetsuval a hátán, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad és Orihime közt állt, de az ő gondolatai teljesen máshol kalandoztak. Csak valahonnan a távolból hallotta Yama-jii hangját.

Félte ezt a napot, nagyon is félte. Hiába tudta, hogy kellően megerősödött a vaizardokkal való edzésein...az, hogy most zanpaktout kell rántania...

Kieresztett magából egy fáradt és nehézkes sóhajt. Tényleg naiv volt. Grimmjow megmondta. Azt hitte, ha az espada tette feléleszti benne a harcolni akarást, a kevésbé fájó lelkiismeret furdalást...de nem így volt. Egyre jobban kezdett igazat adni neki. És egyre csak megértette, mire akart kilyukadni utolsó szavaival.

Nem az a győzelem, hogy teljes erővel csak a harcra koncentrálva arassanak egymás ellen sikert...hogy az egyik győz, a másik veszít. Itt vagy mindketten győznek...vagy mindketten veszítenek.

De ez...annyira lehetetlen elképzelés volt Ichigo számára. Nem fért a fejébe, hogy hogy tud ebben Grimmjow bízni? Hogy maradhatnak mindketten életben?

Vagy lehet, hogy nem is ebben hisz? Hanem...hogy ő is, és Ichigo is...

Elbuknak.

Jobban belegondolva, hetekkel ezelőtt tettek egy fogadalmat. Vagyis Ichigo tett; Grimmjow mellett fog meghalni, nem számít, mi lesz ennek a következménye.

És ebből következik az, hogy komolyan iszonyatosan naiv volt. Bemesélte magának a lehetetlent. Nem tudja mindkettőt teljesíteni...nem tud úgy harcolni, hogy elfelejti a múltat. Nem tud úgy meghalni, hogy az ne mellette történjen meg. Más út nincs. Úgy kell ezt a háborút végrehajtania, amelynek eredménye ígéretéhez méltó. Nem akarja magát megtagadni.

S azon gondolata, miszerint ha felteszi a régóta felkínálkozó kérdését...talán megmenekülhettek volna ettől a csapástól. De ő túlságosan gyáva volt...utálta magát emiatt.

Ismerős hangsorozat zökkentette őt ki az elmélkedésből. Tekintetét az égre emelte és látta, hogy megannyi dimenziókapu nyílik meg.

Legelőször ismeretlen arrancarokat vélt felismerni a szürkeség homályának rengetegéből, majd azokat az espadak követték. A sort természetesen a három áruló shinigami zárta; Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin és Tousen Kaname.

Ahogy az ellenség feltűnt, úgy indult meg a Soul Societyt képviselő sereg az ég felé, hogy farkasszemet tudjanak nézni velük. Ichigo vonakodva bár, de aztán követte társait.

Eleinte csöndben állt mindkét fél. Aizen a szokásos tenyérbe mászó mosolyával állt ott, szemeit Yamamotora szegezve s az arrancarok is leendő harcos társukat jelölték ki maguknak.  
Ichigo is körbenézett a társaságon, keresve az ő ellenfelét...de nem kellett sokáig kutatnia, hogy megtalálja a kék hajkoronát és a hozzá tartozó hideg szempárt. Grimmjow is őt nézte, de arca kifejezéstelen maradt. Állt ott kezeit zsebre vágva, mintha csak egy délutáni találkára gyűltek volna össze és ez Ichigot bántotta. Amíg ő az őrületig töprengi magát, keresve kiutat ebből a reménytelen helyzetből, ő szemmel láthatóan tök nyugodt.

És ekkor meghallotta a támadást jelző kiáltásokat és az első kardok összeütközésének hangját. Eljött az idő. A háború megkezdődött.

Grimmjow is kiszedte zsebeiből kezeit és egy másodperc múlva Ichigo előtt termett, csak pár méter helyet hagyva kettejük közt.

Ajkait vigyorra húzta és úgy mondta.

- Yo...Shinigami.

A fiú szívébe mintha éles penge hatolt volna. Ez a két szó annyira idegen és hideg volt számára...  
A fiú szívébe mintha éles penge hatolt volna. Ez a két szó annyira idegen és hideg volt számára...egy pillanatra teljesen lebénult a teste. Szemeit lehunyta s kezét feje fölé, a Zangetsu markolatára helyezte.

- Remélem, tudsz mutatni valami érdekeset, mert különben a belednél fogva foglak fellógatni a legközelebbi fára. Ne okozz csalódást, Kurosaki! - röhögött ez espada, de ez a kacaj annyira üres és kifejezéstelen volt Ichigo számára. Alsó ajkát beharapta, majd mikor egy apró könnycsepp csordult le az arcán, előrántotta zanpaktouját.

Gépies, színtelen hangom mondta ki azt a szót, amitől nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire félni fog. Kezei beleremegtek, ahogy a shinigami helyettes ajkait elhagyta a szó...

- Ban...Kai!

"Grimmjow...teme...**Asamashi**!"

Csepp. Csepp. Csepp...

S a vér vörössége feketévé válik...ahogy az aljasság tisztátalanságra vágyik.

Csepp...

...csepp.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
